UNA CONFUSION Y UN VERDADERO AMOR
by Lizblak
Summary: Es una historia de amor-odio muy linda espero les sea de su agrado Entre Len y Bianca una chica con la q no podrá lidear muy facilmente
1. Chapter 1

Una Confusión y un Verdadero Amor

----------

N.A.-Esta Historia es original, aunq Len Tao no me pertenece, pero los personajes extras sip, espero les guste, este es mi primer fic que realice, bueno espero sus rewiews que la vdd si son importantes para mi, se cuidan y disfruten de este fic, bye

----------

Capitulo 1.- Presentación de las familias.  
En algún lugar del mundo existía un gran castillo, rodeado por la misma naturaleza, y en una de las habitaciones se encontraba una linda chica, tenia hermosos ojos cafés y cabellos del mismo color, también una linda sonrisa. Ella se encontraba muy entretenida leyendo un libro, en su cama, hasta que algo la saco de sus pensamientos.  
--Toc Toc—  
- ¿Puedo entrar?- pregunto una mujer que se parecía mucho a la joven, solo que ella tenía el pelo negro muy oscuro.

- Si madre, pasa.

La mujer entro en la habitación y se sentó en la cama al lado de su hija, la cual por cierto se había enderezado.

- Lo que sucede hija, es que hoy tu padre invito al Rey Tao, que viene con su esposa y su hijo, y tu padre quiere que estés presentable, así que he venido a decirte que empieces a arreglarte, y... te suplico que te comportes por favor- lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono que no admitía discusión, pero que a la vez era de suplica.

- Claro madre, no te preocupes, yo siempre me comporto como es debido (sonrisa inocente)

- Si hija como tu digas, pero de cualquier forma hazme ese favor.

-Esta bien madre.

- Bueno me retiro, aun tengo que revisar algunos de los preparativos.

-"Visitas¡Genial! (ironía), pero prometí comportarme, así que lo haré"  
Tiempo después llegaron los invitados , los cuales tenían una actitud de superioridad, la servidumbre los hizo pasar un poco cohibida por la presencia que imponía, mientras llego el Rey Furier , que saludo cortésmente a sus invitados

- Es un placer que nos visiten, hace mucho que no venían, espero que se sientan como en su casa.

- Muchas Gracias Aoshi, y si es verdad hace tiempo que no veníamos a tu castillo- contesto un señor ya entrado en edad, aunque muy bien conservado, que tenia un porte y una personalidad impactantes, incluso se podría decir que era atractivo (N.A. No es En Tao)

- Pero bueno, pónganse cómodos, tenemos una laga noche por delante¿no crees Tao?- Ambos reyes se rieron mientras pasaban a la sala ya en ella...

-La verdad te ves muy bien Aoshi-

-Muchas gracias Tao- contesto el Rey Aoshi que aunque ya era un hombre maduro, igual que el Rey Tao estaba muy bien conservado, y aun era atractivo.

-Oh! Basta de formalidades, mejor dime Michael viejo amigo.-

-Bueno Michael, dime ¿este es tu hijo, y...ah! perdón, que descortés he sido¿Cómo has estado Rachel?- le pregunto a una mujer muy guapa

-Oh muy bien Aoshi, gracias; y si él es nuestro hijo Len- contesto una mujer de ojos mieles y cabello castaño.

-Se ve que es igual a su padre- comento el Rey Aoshi.

-Gracias- contesto Len con tono frió, pero el Rey Aoshi no le dio importancia.

-Vaya sorpresa¿cómo han estado¡- se oyó una voz detrás de ellos, todos voltearon a ver y se encontraron con una hermosa mujer, muy elegante, que portaba una corona en la cabeza y se acercaba a donde se encontraban ellos.

-Muy bien Adabelle, es un placer volver a verte- dijo Michael mientras le daba un beso en la mano.

-El gusto es mío, después de tanto tiempo de no verlos, los 2 se ven muy bien y oh por Dios! Que guapo es su hijo, creció bastante y se parece mucho a ustedes-

-Gracias pero nos halagas demasiado, también ustedes se ven muy bien- comento Rachel un poco apenada por el comentario de Adabelle.

-¿No creen que ya fue mucha formalidad con eso, por cierto ¿qué ustedes no tenían una hija?- pregunto Michael.

-Si, de hecho la ultima vez que nos vimos ellos eran unos bebes, y si no mal recuerdo tu hijo es un año mayor (Len tiene 18 )- comento el Rey Aoshi, después de hacer una señal y una sirvienta se acerca, le dice algo y se retira, unos minutos después regresa y le informa algo al Señor.

-Esta bien, puedes retirarte- le dijo el Rey Aoshi a la sirvienta y luego anuncio a sus invitados –En un momento bajara mi hija.

-Esto esta muy bien- comento el Rey Michael- pero...  
En ese momento se escucho un ruido extraño, se oía como ¿pajaritos cantando?... todos voltearon en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido.

-Ya mis pajaritos, salgan de aquí antes de que molesten a alguien...jajaja no! No hagan eso jajaja- apenas se escuchaba la voz de una joven que parecía divertirse, luego poco a poco se dejaron de escuchar los cantos de los pajaritos y empezaron a escucharse unos pasos en la dirección en la que se encontraban.

-¿Hija eres tu?- pregunto Adabelle.

-Si madre- se oía mas cerca la voz.

-"¡Otra de esas presumidas, estoy muy aburrido y para colmo ni siquiera se que diablos hago aquí"- pensaba Len, pero en ese momento apareció en la puerta la hija de Aoshi, traía un vestido con cuello V, de manga larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y estaba como desgarrado al final, traía un hermoso dije en forma de "B", simplemente era una hermosa joven.  
La chica llego hasta donde se encontraban todos y saludo como es debido.

-Buenas tardes- saludo Bianca e hizo una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes- contestaron a coro los Tao.

-¿Qué era todo ese escándalo?- pregunto el Rey Aoshi un poco enfadado.

-Ah! Eso, solo unas pequeñas cosas sin importancia, pero que mal educado papá, ni siquiera me presentas- dijo la chica tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Es verdad, disculpa, ven hija- ella se acerco mientras veía a los Tao con extrañeza, sobre todo le llamo la atención el joven de cabello extraño (lo admito lo es, pero ¿qué se le puede hacer?), que tenia unos lindos ojos color amarillo intenso, tirandole a dorado (su padre tenia unos similares, pero menos intensos).

-"¿Quién será él?"- se preguntaba Bianca, en ese momento su padre la tomo de la mano y la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Michael, Rachel, joven Len, les presento a mi hija Bianca- ella hace una reverencia, mientras su papá continuaba – hija ellos son el Rey y la Reina Tao, y el es su hijo Len

-Mucho gusto- contesto Bianca mientras sonreía.  
Len se le quedaba viendo fijamente, no comprendía muy bien por que, pero desde que la vio no podía apartar la vista de ella, su mirada era muy intensa, Bianca podía sentirla, pero no se atrevía a voltear para no chocar las miradas.

-Bueno una vez terminadas las presentaciones lo mejor será que pasemos al comedor- dijo Adabelle.

-Cierto, la comida ya debe de estar lista-comento el Rey Aoshi.  
Todos llegaron al comedor y se sentaron en la mesa, quedaron acomodados así: los reyes con sus esposas y Bianca y Len juntos.  
En toda la cena ninguno de los dos jóvenes hablo mucho, en Len eso era común, como bien lo sabían sus padres, los padres de Bianca se extrañaron un poco , ya que en ella eso no era común, pero decidieron no darle importancia.

-Ahora si hija¿me podrías decir que era todo ese ruido que se oía antes de que llegaras?- pregunto Aoshi, Bianca lo vio fijamente, tomo su copa y bebió un poco, todos la observaban, dejo su copa en la mesa y...

-Mmm... lo que pasa es que mis pajaritos entraron a la casa y... era por eso que se escuchaba todo eso- dijo Bianca sonriendo, Len la miro un momento y después se volteo rápidamente.

-"¿Por qué¿por qué tan solo escucharla hablar me hace sentir así, calmate Len, te estas volviendo loco".

-"En toda la cena he sentido algo en el estomago¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa¡Calmate ya Bianca!"  
La cena termino sin mas complicaciones, y ya en la sala, ambos reyes comenzaron a platicar, mientras que sus esposas hablaban de cómo habían cambiado en todos esos años. Len y Bianca estaban un poco hartos y se separaron un poco de ellos, ninguno de los dos hablaba y el silencio era muy molesto hasta que...

-Por lo que he visto eres un chico muy silencioso, pero debe de haber un tema del cual te gustaría hablar ¿no?- pregunto Bianca un poco aburrida, pero amistosa.

-No, y como dices soy muy silencioso- contesto fríamente Len

-Uy! Perdón- Bianca se volteo hacia otro lado y se disponía a retirarse cuando una de las sirvientas, llego con una caja larga y bonita, se la entrego y después paso a retirarse. Len no pudo ocultar su curiosidad y se acerco un poco, pero ahora la cortante fue ella.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto la princesa en tono muy serio.

-No gracias- contesto Len de nuevo frío (algo común no?), se hizo un poco hacia atrás , como tratando de indicar que no le importaba, en ese momento Bianca abrió la caja.

-Wow, quedo mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo Bianca con voz de admiración, Len no pudo evitar voltear y vio que ella tenia en sus manos una gran espada plateada que brillaba con destellos azules, en el mango tenia grabados varios símbolos que componían la palabra "Bianca", era una espada realmente hermosa.

-¿Cómo conseguiste eso?- pregunto Len sin darse cuenta

-Con esfuerzo, mis padres me dijeron que si les demostraba que era buena en esto me la regalarían, hace un tiempo que la tengo, pero la mande limpiar y a hacer algunos arreglos.

-¿Tu sabes usarla?- pregunto Len con cinismo.

-Por supuesto que si, yo se esto y mucho más, y aunque no lo creas soy muy buena- contesto ella un poco enfadada por la pregunta.

-Haber ¿cómo que sabes tú?

-Esgrima, artes marciales, equitación y muchas cosas más-

-Ja¿y eres buena en serio, por que no lo parece-comento Len aun con mas cinismo.

-¿Qué te pasa, si no me crees cualquier día te lo compruebo.  
Y así se la pasaron peleando el resto de la noche, (no se prq me suena a Horo vs Len) hasta que llego la hora de la despedida.

Una vez que los Tao se fueron, Bianca subió a su habitación y se disponía a dormir mientras pensaba –" Qué se cree ese... ese tipo, pero de cualquier manera hay algo en el que me llama la atención, Oh ¿qué me esta pasando?"

Mientras en la habitación de Len, él no podía conciliar el sueño, por su mente pasaba algo similar a lo que pensaba Bianca –"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"- se preguntaba a si mismo, hasta que poco a poco se quedo dormido.

NA.- Espero les haya gustado, espero sus rewiews bye FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.- Un Trato

Paso el tiempo y las familias seguían frecuentándose, y a los chicos, aunque no queriendo, les llamaba cada vez la atención el otro, aunque no lo admitían.

Ambos se trataban de manera muy indiferente, hasta que un día...

-No te creo nada Aoshi, simplemente eso no puede ser verdad

- Créelo Michael, mi hija sabe hacerlo muy bien.

-Mmm... ¿en serio?- pregunto el Rey Michael aun sin convencerse del todo.

-Podría jurártelo- afirmo el Rey Aoshi completamente seguro de lo que decía.

-¿Y crees que pueda ganarle a mi hijo?

- No tengo idea, se ve que tu hijo es muy bueno, pero Bianca también lo es.

Ambos reyes se encontraban discutiendo amigablemente en los jardines del palacio de Aoshi. ¿El motivo de su discusión?

Ambos reyes argumentaban que sus hijos eran los mejores en lo que a esgrima se refería y bueno el otro no iba a dejara que hicieran a su hijo (a) menos verdad?

-Yo digo que no podrá ganarle a mi hijo!

-Eso esta por verse, pero te advierto que Bianca es una experta

-Len también lo es

-Mmm... esta discusión no tiene caso, mejor ¿Por qué no organizamos una pelea entre ellos, y así sabremos quien es el mejor, aunque puedo asegurarte que nadie es mas hábil con una espada que mi hija.

-Mmm... lo dudo, pero bueno ¿cuándo? Y ¿cómo? .

En ese momento salio del castillo Bianca, que iba muy entretenida con una serpiente verde (si lo se, otro animal extraño, pero a ella le gusta)

-Shh! Michael que esto sea un secreto ¿OK, porque mi hija no estaría de acuerdo si se entera que es algo entre nosotros.- dijo el Rey Aoshi en voz muy baja para que Bianca no lo escuchara

-Por mi no hay problema, ¿qué te parece que sea este sábado?

-Déjame ver, ¡¡¡BIANCA!- la chica volteo a verlos y camino hasta donde se encontraba su padre

-Mande padre en que puedo servirte, ah buenas tardes Señor Tao.- dijo Bianca haciendo una pequeña referencia

- Hija ¿qué vas a hacer el sábado?

-Creo que nada ¿Por qué? Jajaja, lo siento- la serpiente que aun sostenía se movía y le hacia cosquillas

-Bueno, pues no hagas planes, vamos a ir a ...a- el Rey Aoshi no sabia que dirección darle a su hija y volteo a ver al Rey Michael como diciéndole ¿a dónde, el entendió la indirecta y...

-Mi casa, si a mi casa.

-Eso, y necesito tu presencia.

Bianca estaba algo confundida por la actitud de su padre y del Sr. Tao, pero de cualquier manera no podía negarse.

-Esta bien- contesto resignada- pero ¿a que hora?

-A la 1:00pm, bueno ahora ya puedes retirarte hija.

-Esta bien, con permiso.

Bianca se alejaba rápidamente por el jardín, cuando ya estaba a una distancia prudente, los reyes continuaron su conversación

-No te has arrepentido? Aun hay tiempo- pregunto con descaro el Rey Michael (ya se de donde salió Len así)

-No, estoy muy confiado en mi hija

Mientras los reyes seguían platicando, Bianca caminaba por el jardín mientras pensaba- "que tramara mi padre"

A la mañana siguiente Aoshi entro a la habitación de su hija, la cual aun dormía placidamente, se acerco silenciosamente a ella, cuando llego a la cama de su hija empezó a acariciarle el cabello mientras le decía al oído – Bianca...hija despierta, hay que entrenar

-Ahhhh (bostezo)- comenzaba a despertar- ¿entrenar? Y ¿para que? O ¿por qué?

-Solo quiero que seas mas fuerte por cualquier cosa, además un poco de entrenamiento no te afecta ¿o si?

Su padre se notaba algo nervioso, pero Bianca, como aun estaba medio dormida, no le presto atención a esto.

-Bueno, esta bien –aun medio dormida- solo me cambio y voy a entrenar, ¿me acompañas padre?

-Claro, y así practicaremos los dos- Le sonríe a su hija y se dirige hacia la puerta, ya apunto de salir se voltea y le dice: - Te espero en el cuarto de entrenamiento, así que apúrate.

-Si padre

El Rey Aoshi sale y Bianca ya completamente despierta, se apresura a cambiarse, para no hacerlo esperar demasiado.

Mientras en el castillo Tao

-Len, hijo, ya estas entrenando?

-Si padre UFF! 1, 2, 3 –la voz de Len era acompañada por el sonido de aparatos metálicos.

El Rey Michael había entrado a un cuarto lleno de pesas y otros aparatos propios de un gimnasio.

- Veo que te esfuerzas mucho en esto (el entrenamiento)

-1, 2, 3, si... un poco ¿por qué?

- No por nada... solo quería saber si podemos hablar un momento

Len dejo de hacer sus ejercicios y se acerco a su padre, Len no traía playera y se veía su bien formado tórax (Oh mi querido Len, con eso me derrito!)

-Que deseas padre?- con su tono frió (como siempre)

-Saber si ¿te gustaría practicar conmigo un poco de esgrima?

Len lo vio un poco extrañado; hace mucho tiempo que su padre no se molestaba en practicar con el esgrima.

-¿Y para que o por que quieres practicar conmigo?- pregunto con curiosidad inocente el atractivo joven.

-Solamente... es que amanecí con mucha energía, además si lo piensas detenidamente te conviene, ya que entrenaras con un buen oponente.

Len lo vio como dudando, pero al ultimo.

-Esta bien, en seguida te alcanzo, pero te advierto que no seré compasivo.

-¡Mucho mejor, bueno te espero abajo- comento emocionado el Rey Michael saliendo de la habitación.

-"¿Para que querrá pelear conmigo, bueno me da igual, pero en algo tiene razón, me sirve de practica"- tomo una camisa que había por ahí y se la puso mientras bajaba una gran escalera, empezó a caminar hacia una dirección especifica, pero a medio camino pareció cambiar de opinión y entro en lo que debía de ser la cocina y tomo un vaso de... (adivinen...SI de) LECHE! (bueno no le podía quitar su vicio, ¿cierto?); Después se dirigió al jardín, donde se encontraba su padre preparándose para el entrenamiento.

-Muy bien, ya estas aquí, el muchacho te dará tu espada.

Len se acerco a un chico como de 11 o 12 años, el cual sostenía un estuche que contenía una hermosa espada plateada con dorado y que llevaba en el mango el símbolo del sol y de la luna (me suena al báculo de Clow, pero bueno sigamos con la historia), los cuales brillaban intensamente; Len la tomo y la lanzo por los aires atrapándola justamente antes de que tocara el suelo, el chico quedo realmente sorprendido, luego coloco la funda en su cintura y se puso frente a su padre.

-Empecemos- dijo Len con supremacía.

-Cuando quieras- contesto el Rey Michael en el mismo tono.

Len guardo su espada y se puso en posición de ataque(tipo Kenshin de

Samurai X), su padre lo ataco y lo detuvo rápidamente sacando su espada con una velocidad increíble; y así comenzó el entrenamiento de Len en donde el sonido reinante pertenecía al choque de espadas de ambos contrincantes.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

-Ya estoy lista padre.

-Esta bien hija, comencemos- dijo con animo el Rey Aoshi.

Bianca ataco y su padre la detuvo para después atacarla rápidamente, pero ella salto hábilmente, evitando así el ataque de su padre, el mismo sonido del choque de espadas dominaba el ambiente hasta que Aoshi (ya me canse de decirles Reyes, ya lo saben no, así que solo pongo su nombre sale?), que ya estaba un poco cansado, no pudo esquivar un movimiento de Bianca, el cual detuvo ella misma justo a tiempo ya que si no lo hubiera hecho su padre estaría sangrando

-¡GANE!- dijo emocionada, aunque también estaba algo cansada y se hizo para atrás mientras guardaba su espada.

-Eres buena- concluyo su padre, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias padre, hago lo mejor que puedo.

-Aun así se que no diste todo de ti hoy, pero también se que cuando se presente el momento lo harás con toda el alma; bueno es todo por hoy

-OK papa, gracias.

Regresando al lugar anterior...

-Gane, no creo que haya objeción a eso verdad?

-No hijo, tu ganas

El Rey Michael se encontraba en el piso, mientras que Len tenia su espada dirigida a él, puso su cara de seriedad absoluta nuevamente y guardo su espada, después extendió su mano y ayudo a levantarse a su padre

-No cabe la menor duda de que eres muy bueno-le comento orgulloso Michael a su hijo.

-Ya lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo- trono los dedos y le trajeron un vaso de leche.

-Y tu modestia es lo que mas me impresiona, pero en fin da igual, me da gusto que lo seas, bueno me retiro... ah! Por cierto mañana van a venir los "Furier" y quiero que estés aquí a la 1:00pm en punto.

-¿Es obligatorio?

-Si, así que no me vayas a fallar- contesto rotundamente Michael.

-Bueno, pero no vendrán todos ¿o si?

-Si, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-NO por nada

Len comienza a alejarse mientras en su mente:- " Por que pregunte eso, que estúpido, mejor me voy a bañar"

Bianca se encontraba acostada en su cama descansando, después del entrenamiento, pero en ese momento el recuerdo de esos hermosos e intensos ojos dorados (tirandole a amarillo) hizo que se sobresaltara.

-"Por que pensé en esos ojos, se que mañana lo volveré a ver, pero ¡por que? Esto es una tontería"-pensaba la chica mientras, aun confundida, se volvió a acostar y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Ya era tarde y Len se encontraba nervioso, no sabia muy bien el por que, esto lo desespero después de un rato y se tiro en su cama.

-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?"

y poco a poco la oscuridad cubría su cuarto, a la vez que el era dominado por el sueño, hasta que finalmente se quedo dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3. Llego el sábado

A la mañana siguiente Bianca se levanto muy temprano, aun nadie se había despertado, se baño y se puso unos jeans pegados y una blusa negra con manga corta, total se veía muy bien; Bajo a desayunar mientras se percataba de lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

Len al igual que Bianca, a pesar de haberse dormido tarde, se despertó muy temprano, estuvo pensando un poco y después se levanto y se metió a bañar. Después de esto bajo a desayunar, traía unos pantalones tipo pans (aunque no lo eran) color azul marino, al igual que los tennis y una camisa pegada que dejaba lucir su bien formado cuerpo (o XD con eso me muero!), la verdad se veía muy MUY bien. (Pero estábamos en que bajo a desayunar ¿no?), y lo primero que tomo fue su reglamentario vaso de leche.

Y mientras Len disfrutaba su leche, en otro lugar. . .

- ¿Hija? Te levantaste muy temprano ¿no crees? – pregunto el Rey Aoshi, aun medio adormilado, a su hija.

- Si, lo que pasa es que me desperté y ya no me pude volver a dormir, así que decidí bajar a desayunar - contesto Bianca con una gran sonrisa.

- oOo (bostezo) por cierto recuerda que hoy tenemos que estar con los Tao a la 1:00pm.

- Si papá, no te preocupes "¿por qué crees que me desperté tan temprano?"

- Bueno creo que lo mejor será dejar dormir a tu madre un poco más, así que a desayunar – dijo el Rey Aoshi mientras se sentaba en el comedor, al mismo tiempo que una sirvienta le traía su desayuno.

Bueno regresando con Len y su leche. . .

- ¿Len? ¿qué haces levantado?

- Lo que pasa es que no tuve muy buena noche madre, eso es todo – dijo cortante.

- ¿No pudiste dormir? ¿por qué? – pregunto Rachel preocupada.

- Por tonterías, nada importante "la verdad estoy muy confundido, no se que me pasa!".

- ¿En serio? – dijo Rachel no muy convencida.

- Si, ahora vamos a desayunar – dijo Len dando por terminada la conversación.

- Esta bien, vamos a desayunar – contesto Rachel resignada, ya se había acostumbrado al

carácter de su hijo y sabia perfectamente que tratar de sacarle otra palabra al respecto era inútil, así que decidió darle por su lado.

Len tomo su vaso de leche y bebió un poco, y cuando se disponía a salir de la cocina su madre lo detuvo.

- Ahh! Y recuerda que hoy tienes que estar aquí a la 1:00pm, es importante para tu padre, así que no vayas a faltar.

- Si madre, no lo he olvidado.

Ambos salieron de la cocina al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron al comedor, donde la servidumbre los aguardaba para servirles el desayuno.

Y sin casi notarlo pasaron las horas, sin que nadie sintiera el fluir del tiempo, hasta que ya eran las 12:30pm , solo ½ hora para volverse a ver, ambos se encontraban cada vez mas nerviosos.

- Ya es tarde Bianca – grito el Rey Aoshi, mientras que su hija bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

- Ya. . . estoy. . . aquí . . . padre – dijo Bianca sin aliento.

- Esta bien, vamonos – dijo mientras atravesaban la puerta de entrada, Bianca se coloco al lado izquierdo de su padre, ya que su madre estaba del lado derecho, y así salieron hacia el castillo de los Tao.

Mientras tanto en el castillo ya antes mencionado. . .

-¿Ya esta listo todo? – pregunto Michael un poco nervioso, paseando de un lado a otro.

- Si, no te preocupes querido – dijo Rachel para calmarlo.

Len se encontraba sentado en un sillón con la mirada perdida y sumido en sus pensamientos, sus padres lo llamaban pero el no los escuchaba, faltaba poco para volverla a ver y había algo que él no entendía, si le caía mal ¿Por qué razón deseaba verla, y ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿POR QUÉ, él sabia muy bien la respuesta a estas preguntas, pero no la aceptaba, y seguía torturándose el solo.

Faltaban solo 10 min. , Len veía fijamente el reloj, no podía separarse de ese lugar, no podía dejar de mirarlo; Sus padres se habían cansado de llamarlo y ya no lo tomaban en cuenta, finalmente el ruido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos y él fue el primero en voltear hacia la puerta. Sabía que era ella, deseaba que fuera ella.

En eso llego el _groom _(el tipo que abre la puerta) he hizo pasar a las visitas. Si eran ellos ¿pero qué? . . . solo eran los reyes.

Len la busco con la mirada como desperado, se paro y fue hacia la puerta.

- Buenas tardes joven Len – Saludo cortésmente el Rey Aoshi, que parecía de muy buen humor.

- Buenas tardes – contesto Len, su voz era seca.

- ¿Y tus padres? – pregunto gentilmente Adabelle.

- No lo sé, pero ya deben de saber que están aquí, así que no creo que tarden, pónganse cómodos – dijo un poco frió, pero a la vez cortés.

- AOSHI! – se oyó una voz que se acercaba a ellos, voltearon en la dirección de la que provenía y se encontraron al Rey Michael, que caminaba muy sonriente.

- ¿Cómo han estado? – dijo saludando a sus amigos – pónganse cómodos, están en su casa.

. . pero ¿y su hija? – pregunto algo extrañado al notar que faltaba Bianca, al oír esto Len volteo a verlos.

- Se encuentra allá afuera, quien sabe que vio y dijo que entraba en un momento, ¿quieres que vaya por ella? – contesto el Rey Aoshi sin darle importancia.

- No, no te preocupes, Len ira a avisarle que estamos en el jardín – él lo volteo a ver con cara de ¿por qué yo, por una parte si quería, pero tenía que disimular - ¿verdad? Hijo – dijo el Rey Michael dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Len.

- Esta bien – dijo un poco molesto (ni tanto) y salio a buscar a Bianca, los nervios lo estaban matando.

Una vez que Len salio ambos reyes se pusieron a discutir acerca de su apuesta.

- ¿Sigues con el trato Aoshi, aun te puedes arrepentir – pregunto el Rey Michael sonriente.

- Un trato es un trato, además confío en Bianca, ella no perderá. – contesto el Rey Aoshi igual de sonriente.

- Esta bien, vamos al jardín.

En otro lugar a las afueras del castillo de los Tao.

- ¡Que bonito eres, ¿sabes? Te pareces un poco a Blacky, claro el es negro y tu blanco, pero se ve que eres muy fuerte y sobre todo hermoso

Bianca se encontraba acariciando un .espectacular garañon blanco, hasta que . . .

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Esa voz asusto a Bianca haciendo que retrocediera un poco, al igual que el caballo, mientras volteaba a ver al culpable.

- Tan sutil como siempre, ¿qué te importa? – dijo Bianca un poco molesta, pero a la vez nerviosa por volver a ver al chico.

- Si me importa, por que da la casualidad de que ese es mi caballo, así que aléjate de él, no vaya a ser que lo contamines.

Esto hizo que Bianca se enfadara un poco y se acercara al chico que permaneció serio e inmóvil.

- Si ha estado contigo tanto tiempo la contaminada sería yo, pero el no tiene la culpa de tener un dueño tan arrogante y grosero – dijo un poco desafiante.

- Claro, tu niña consentida y mimada que cree tener la razón siempre, si como no – dijo en una mezcla de cinismo y sarcasmo.

- Por que se que la tengo, y ya déjame en paz- Bianca regreso con el caballo y lo volvió a acariciar.

- Eso quisiera, pero tenemos que ir al jardín, así que acompáñame.- dijo Len dándose la vuelta.

- ¿Y quién lo dice? "me encanta llevarle la contraria".

- Nuestros padres, así que ya vamonos.

- No.

- Bianca vamonos – dijo Len como ordenándole

- "pues así menos" nop no quiero – dijo con tono infantil y mientras sonreía volteo nuevamente a ver al caballo.

Por un momento Len se le quedo viendo embobado, mientras pensaba:

- "Es tan infantil, pero es algo que me da mucha gracia, también pelear con ella, además se ve tan bien, o XD ¿Por qué demonios estoy pensando esto?" – en ese momento reacciono y se acerco a ella.

- Dije vamonos – dijo muy prepotente.

- Y yo dije que no voy – contesto Bianca muy despreocupada.

Len le hizo una señal al caballo y este inmediatamente se separo de Bianca y se fue, Bianca se le quedo viendo un momento y luego volteo a ver a Len.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Yo estaba muy bien con él.

- Si te gusta tanto cásate algún día con él, pero hoy no, así que vamonos.

Este comentario les hizo gracia a los dos, pero solo en su mente ya que sus rostros reflejaban otra cosa.

- Eres . . . eres un tonto Len, ahora menos – y se volteo para darle la espalda.

- Ash! Ya Bianca, me vas a hartar.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?¿te alabo o que? – dijo Bianca con sarcasmo.

- Bueno ya me harte! - se acerco a Bianca y reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad le tomo la mano, Bianca al sentir esto lo volteo a ver, el desvió la mirada y se sonrojo un poco al igual que ella.

- "¿Pero qué se cree, oye ¿ya viste que guapo se ve, espera no es eso lo que debo pensar, mas bien que es un patán arrogante, pero tiene un cuerpazo, ¡BIANCA!" ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo ella un poco confundida.

Len no contesto y empezó a caminar y como la tenía agarrada de la mano la jalo un poco.

- Simple, si no vienes por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas (¿y esas son las malas? imagínate las buenas) – dijo Len con supremacía.

- Oye ya dije que no voy a ir, así que suéltame.

Bianca se hacia para atrás, pero Len comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta y la jalaba con él, ella se resistía, aunque no se esforzaba mucho ya que la confusión que sentía en aquel momento no se lo permitía.

A medio camino Bianca dejo de resistirse y comenzó a caminar normal, pero Len aun no la soltaba, así que llegaron con sus padres y todos voltearon a ver sus manos, ellos también y de inmediato se separaron súper rojos.

- Bueno ya que están aquí hay que comenzar –dijo el Rey Aoshi.

- ¿Comenzar qué? padre – dijo Bianca que no entendía de que hablaba su padre, también Len estaba confundido.

Ambos jóvenes no tenían idea de lo que pasaba, pero pronto lo descubrían.

N.A... Palin, eres genial amiga en serio, TQMMMM y todo este fic te lo dedico a ti TQM, saludos a los demás y espero ahora si dejen Review xDDD


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4. Len y Bianca caen en la trampa.

- ¿Qué vamos a comenzar, Responde PADRE! – exclamo Len enojado, ya que no le gustaba no saber las cosas en las que estaba implicado.

- Bueno. . . Michael, creo que les tenemos que decir ¿no? – dijo el Rey Aoshi, evitando en todo momento la mirada de su confundida hija.

- Creo que si, haber. . . ¿por donde empiezo? – dijo el Rey Michael, el cual empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de decírselos.

- Ya díganos! – grito Bianca enfada.

- Ya me hartaron! – grito Len igual de enfadado.

- Tranquilos! . . . lo que pasa es que. . . – el Rey Aoshi tomo aire y – lo que pasa es que un día estábamos conversando y bueno empezamos a preguntarnos quien de ustedes era el mejor en esgrima, yo decía que nadie es capaz de ganarle a Bianca y. . .

- Yo decía que Len era capaz de ganarle sin ningún problema, que él era el mejor, y así estábamos hasta que. . .

- Se nos ocurrió hacer una pequeña competencia. . .

- Para saber cual de los dos es el mejor…

- Y por eso. . . estamos aquí.

Los dos reyes estaban doblados por la mitad tomando aire, ya que había estado hablando de corrido, de hecho fue una escena muy graciosa, ya que las miradas de Bianca y Len pasaban de uno al otro hasta que se marearon, pero ya al ultimo ambos se les quedaron viendo fijamente con una expresión de seriedad, hasta que. . .

- PAPÁ! Que bajo has caído!.

- Pero hija, es seguro que si te lo decía te ibas a negar.

- Claro, pero aun así me lo hubieras dicho.

Bianca estaba apunto de irse cuando. . .

- Claro que no iba a aceptar, ya que hubiera perdido – dijo Len con cinismo.

Bianca se paro en seco y dio media vuelta quedando unos pasos enfrente de Len.

- ¿Qué te pasa engreído, no acepte por que no quería dejarte en ridículo – dijo Bianca con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. Len se le quedo viendo fijamente, con una de esas miradas capaces de traspasarlo todo, pero Bianca no se intimido ni un poco; Sus padres solo observaban la escena con alegría.

- Ja! ¿Crees que tú puedes ganarme? ¿Estas loca o que?

- Claro que puedo ganarte, aunque no lo crea señor arrogante yo si se de esto – dijo Bianca comenzando a enfadarse de verdad.

- Aun no me convences, pero como soy considerado y no quiero dejarte en ridículo delante de nuestros padres, mejor no – contesto Len con la voz cargada de cinismo y seguridad, mientras que Bianca estaba a punto de explotar de ira.

- ¿Quieres ver presumido que te puedo ganar! – pregunto desafiante.

- Eso ni en tus mejores sueños – dijo con prepotencia.

- Padre ¿donde esta mi espada! – dijo Bianca, la cual estaba que daba miedo, acercándose al Rey Aoshi que sonreía, disimuladamente para no aumentar mas la furia de su hija.

- Entonces ¿si van a combatir? – Pregunto el Rey Michael, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- SI! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Bianca y Len, ambos estaban muy molestos, ya que si hay algo que nunca debes hacer con ninguno de estos dos es herir su orgullo, por que conociéndolos como son, bien podría ser lo ultimo que hicieras (dan miedo).

- Entonces vengan por aquí – dijo el Rey Michael conduciéndolos hacia el lugar donde el día anterior había estado entrenando con Len, en ese lugar los esperaban 2 chicos, el de la vez pasada y otro que parecía ser su hermano, que cargaban c/u una caja con el nombre del respectivo dueño de la espada que contenía. Len y Bianca se acercaron y tomaron su respectiva espada.

- "¿Qué se cree ese retrasado, pero ya vera le daré una lección!"

- "¿Por qué demonios tuve que decir eso, no importa de cualquier forma le ganare, nadie puede ganarme!" (Ególatra el tipo ¿no?)

El Rey Aoshi se acerco a su hija y le dijo casi en un susurro – Se que tu puedes.

- Lo sé padre, no te preocupes no dejara que ese. . . ese. . . individuo se burle de mi y me gane. - Bianca veía a Len desafiante, agarro su espada, la lanzo por los aires, se hizo a un lado y su espada se metió en la funda, Len no pudo dejar de notar esto y Bianca le sonrió con descaro.

- Se que tu puedes ganar Len, aunque parece que no va a ser tan fácil, se ve que es buena – dijo el Rey Michael al ver lo que Bianca hizo.

- Ja! Cualquiera puede hacer eso – dijo Len con indiferencia, agarro su espada y, aun mirando a Bianca, la lanzo por los aires, pero cuando estaba cayendo Bianca volteo hacia arriba y se percato de algo, Len alcanzo a voltear y. . .

¡¡¡CRASH! La espada de Len había caído al suelo (orgullo herido), Bianca comenzó a reírse, mientras el atónito chico no alcanzaba a comprender que era lo que había pasado, después volteo a ver a Bianca y se dio cuenta de cual fue la razón por la cual no pudo sujetar la espada.

- Eres una tramposa – dijo Len mientras se agachaba y recogía su espada.

- ¿Qué te pasa, además yo no lo mande, ni es mío y mira se lastimo, pobrecito – dijo Bianca acariciándolo.

- ¿Y a mi que me importa si esta lastimado ese mugre pájaro, fue su culpa por pegarse con mi espada, además hizo que no la pudiera agarrar.

- Si, si, si échale la culpa a un pobre pajarito indefenso.

Bianca tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro cuando el pájaro empezó a sentirse mejor y hecho a volar, Len tenía una expresión de seriedad absoluta en el rostro.

Ambos caminaron hacia donde se encontraban sus padres, se pusieron frente a frente y prepararon sus espadas.

- Entonces comiencen cuando quieran – dijo el Rey Aoshi haciéndose hacia un lado.

- Ten en cuenta que aunque seas mujer no voy a tenerte compasión, así que prepárate – dijo Len con una prepotencia increíble.

- ¿Crees que me importa? o ¿qué necesito tu compasión, deja de presumir y mejor no te confíes, o podrías llevarte una gran sorpresa.

- Como quieras!

Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate esperando la señal que iba a darles el Rey Michael. . .

- Comiencen! – dijo alejándose rápidamente del lugar, ya que ambos jóvenes habían empezado a pelear enérgicamente; se debatían de manera extraordinaria, ya sea atacando o esquivando los ataques del contrario, pero parecía que la pelea iba a ser larga, ya que ambos habían encontrado la forma de su zapato.

Los reyes se encontraban sentados en uno de los extremos de aquel lugar, se habían ido hasta allá para evitar salir lastimados, estaban sumamente entretenidos con el espectáculo que les ofrecían sus hijos.

El sonido de las espadas dominaba todo, los reyes no se atrevían ni a comentar para no romper el fantástico ambiente que se había creado, la fuerza de los golpes se intensificaba a cada instante y en uno de los movimientos que hicieron quedaron frente a frente con las espadas suspendidas unos centímetros por encima de sus cabezas.

- ¿Aun no te rindes princesa? – dijo Len tratando de mantener las espadas en alto.

- No, ¿creíste que iba a ser fácil derrotarme? – Bianca salto hacia atrás haciendo una marometa en el aire, para safarse del aprieto en el que la había metido Len.

- ¿y eso que? – Len la ataco de nuevo, pero esta vez ella se tiro al suelo con otra marometa levantándose justo detrás de él y lo ataco, pero Len se dio la vuelta contraatacando en el último momento.

- "Es buena, pero no voy a perder, aunque. . . cada vez que quedamos cerca me siento un poco extraño ¿será por la pelea? "

Len se encontraba tan embobado en sus pensamientos que no noto un moviendo de Bianca, con lo que esta le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, ella retrocedió un poco, la verdad no esperaba que no esquivara ese ataque tan simple.

- No te distraigas! – le dijo algo enojada.

- Ah, no importa, sigamos – dijo él sin darle importancia al golpe que acababa de recibir atacando a Bianca.

- "¿Por qué se habrá distraído, creí que lo iba a esquivar, es muy bueno y aunque no he dado todo de mi, se que el tampoco, pero. . . ¿Por qué me siento tan extraña cuando estamos cerca, uff se ve tan guapo! ¿Qué te pasa! ¿Ya te volviste loca!" - y por andar pensando esto le paso lo mismo que a Len, solo que él la había derribado.

- ¿Y dices que yo soy el distraído? ¿Gane? – dijo con un poco de sarcasmo y apuntando a Bianca con su espada, ella solo sonrío, algo que además de sorprenderlo lo hizo sonrojarse un poco.

- Hasta crees – en ese momento Bianca balanceo su espada de tal forma que la de Len se elevara lo suficiente para poder levantarse.

- "Rayos" – pensó el chico y volvieron a empezar, ataque, defensa, ataque, defensa, ataque, etc. Así estuvieron un buen rato y ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder ; Los reyes que los habían estado observando ya se encontraban un poco. . . aburridos, así que. . .

- Oye Michael yo digo que ambos han demostrado que son muy buenos ¿no crees?

- Si tienes razón, ¿Qué te parece si lo declaramos empate? – dijo el Rey Michael igual de aburrido.

- Esta bien, vamos a tomar algo y a ver que hacen nuestras esposas.

- Que buena idea, pero. . . ¿les decimos? – dijo volteando a ver a los jóvenes que seguían peleando, el Rey Aoshi los volteo a ver y . . .

- No, mejor déjalos, se ve que están muy entretenidos.

- Tienes razón, pero hay que inventar algo ¿no?

- Si, OYE MICHAEL VOY AL BAÑO – dijo gritando.

- SI, YO VOY A LA CASA POR UNA BEBIDA, AHORITA REGRESAMOS – también lo dijo gritando, pero ninguno de los chicos les presto atención.

- Creo que no les interesa lo que hagamos – dijo Michael con una sonrisa.

- Entonces vamonos, haber si terminan. – dijo Aoshi y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo, dejando a los 2 jóvenes solos.

Ellos ni se dieron cuenta de que sus padres se habían marchado, estaban tan enfrascados en su pelea que el mundo se pudo haber acabado y ellos ni en cuenta. En ese momento Bianca hizo un moviendo que Len detuvo manteniendo las espadas en alto, ambos empezaron a forcejear, pero a la vez sus cuerpos se iban acercando más y mas, y no se diga de sus caras.

- Te. . . voy. . . a ganar. . . Len Tao! – dijo Bianca cerca de él, pero en su mente – "¿Por qué me siento tan extraña, estoy muy nerviosa y. . . mi cuerpo no me responde!".

- Hasta crees Bianca Furier – dijo Len con supremacía, pero también en su interior – "¿Len qué te pasa, ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso, ¿Será por que la tengo tan. . . tan cerca que podría. . . podría . . ."

Len y Bianca se veían fijamente y ninguno de los dos dejaba de imprimirle fuerza a su espada, pero comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más y mas hasta que. . .

Continuara . . .

N.A.- Gracias por tus comentarios **nicky **me pusieron muy feliz , bueno este cap esta dedicado a ti y a Palin, se cuidan mucho hasta luego


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5. ¿No que no?

- "¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esto? ¡No puedo hacerme para atrás! ¿Por qué?. . ."- pensaba Bianca mientras se acercaba al guapo chico.

- "¿Qué te pasa Len? Aléjate, vamos aléjate, maldita sea, mi cuerpo no me responde. . ."  
Llego un momento en que estuvieron muy cerca sus rostros y. . .

- Len mejor. . . – pero Bianca ya no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por que el chico había unido sus labios con los de ella, los cuales x cierto no rechazo, cerro los ojos y siguió disfrutándolo. Poco a poco fueron bajando sus espadas, hasta que las dejaron caer, ellos se separaron un poco pero siguieron, ni siquiera el ruido de las espadas hizo que volvieran a la realidad. Len tomo a Bianca por la cintura y ella le tomo la cara con las manos, los dos disfrutaban de ese momento. . .

- "Pero por que, ¿qué. . . qué es lo que estoy haciendo, besa tan bien"- pensaba Bianca mientras disfrutaba del momento.

- "¿Por qué no puedo separarme, pero. . . sabe bien" – pensaba Len, ni siquiera su cerebro funcionaba.  
Después de unos pocos minutos, que para ellos fueron eternos, se separaron. Cuando abrieron los ojos y se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho se hicieron para atrás, desviaron la mirada y se pusieron totalmente rojos; de repente oyeron una voz que los regreso de golpe a la realidad. . .

- BIANCA YA NOS VAMOS – al oír esto sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, ella corrió a levantar su espada, la guardo y lo único que dijo fue. . .

- Adiós – y comenzó a correr hacia el castillo sin atreverse a voltear a verlo, él se quedo ahí parado viéndola, tuvo el impulso de correr detrás de ella, pero no lo hizo, solo se quedo ahí. . . y la vio entrar al castillo.

- "¿Qué hice? XD la bese, pero . . . ¿por qué, que idiota eres Len! y ¿ahora?" – pensaba el confundido chico quedándose ahí parado sin hacer nada., mientras tanto se hacia más tarde y comenzaba a oscurecer.

Bianca que había entrado corriendo estaba totalmente roja y todos pensaron que había sido por la pelea, se despidió rápidamente de los reyes Tao, salió, se metió inmediatamente en la limosina que los llevaría a su casa y se acostó en los asientos de hasta atrás. Sus padres apenas y le prestaron atención.

- "¿Qué paso!DIOS! por que sentí eso? Y lo que es peor lo disfrute, pero . . . no puede ser, me cae mal. . . no puede gus. . .No, fue por el cansancio, si seguro fue por eso, AHH! ¿por que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso?"- pensaba Bianca mientras se cubría rostro con las manos.

Poco después de que los Furier se marcharan el rey Michael salió y encontró a su hijo en shock, se acerco lentamente hacia el y. . .

- Hijo, ¿estas bien? ¿Quien gano? – al escuchar la voz de su padre Len lo volteo a ver, no había notado que se encontraba ahí.

- ¿Qué, Ah!. . . si y nadie – parecía ser que su padre quería preguntarle algo más, pero el lo corto en seco antes de que pudiera decir nada – estoy cansado con permiso – y empezó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia el castillo. Al entrar subió inmediatamente a su habitación, realmente tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, ocasionado por la confusión que se había generado en él a partir de lo sucedido aquella tarde, agarro un vaso de leche, tomo un poco, después lo vio y. . . CRASH! . . . lo había aventado contra la pared (que carácter).

- Maldición! Len ya cálmate! - le dio un puñetazo a la pared, luego se echo en su cama. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a ser una mala noche, se levanto y fue a las caballerizas.

Bianca no hablo nada en todo el camino de regreso a su casa, en lo único que podía pensar era en eso y lo que mas deseaba era llegar a su cuarto, pero antes de que hubiera avanzado mucho en la escalera su padre la detuvo y le pregunto que ¿qué era lo que había pasado, ella evito mirarlo a los ojos, se sonrojo un poco y le contesto algo así como que nada y que nadie había ganado. Después de eso, argumentando que estaba cansada, subió a toda velocidad lo que quedaba de la escalera; no dejo de correr hasta que estuvo dentro de su cuarto y lo hubo cerrado con llave.

Notas: Gomenne ¡! Por no actualizar, pero bueno espero les guste este capitulo, nos vemos después .


	6. Chapter 6

_N.A.- Hola! gracias por los reviews y si me culpo, gomen x q los caps sean tan cortos, a partir de la prox actualizacion vere si puedo poner dos caps , bueno se cuidan y espero sus comentarios, y muchas gracias por los mismos no saben el gusto q me da _

Capitulo 6. Desahogos

En cuanto estuvo en la seguridad de su alcoba Bianca se acostó hundiendo la cara en la almohada, al igual que a Len sus pensamientos no la dejaban en paz.

- Ya! – grito desesperada mientras lanzaba un cojín por los aires ( lo bueno es que ella no rompió nada), se acerco un poco a la ventana que estaba entreabierta y dejaba entrar un poco de aire fresco, se concentro en el paisaje, era realmente hermoso y lo estaba disfrutando hasta que de repente en la oscuridad de la noche vio claramente el reflejo de aquellos ojos que no podía sacar de su mente.

- No! por favor deja ya de pensar en él! – estaba volviéndose loca, abrió la ventana y se paro en el marco, había una orilla gruesa por la que podía pasar de lado sin ninguna dificultad, después vio una cuerda, la cual uso para llegar al suelo y luego de caminar un poco. . .

- Mi pequeño, perdón si no había venido – se acerco a una forma oscura que se asomaba entre las sombras, solo brillaban sus hermosos ojos, de lo que no se percato Bianca es que había alguien atrás de ella, era un joven que sostenía en la mano una de esas lámparas viejas que funcionan con gasolina.

- ¿Vienes a visitar a tu tigrecito? (que por cierto de cito no tiene nada, de hecho debería ser sote)- al oír esto Bianca volteo rápidamente.

- Ian! Me asustaste! XD da igual, de cualquier forma tu eres el que cuida a Sirak, muchas gracias.

- No hay problema, lo que aun no entiendo es como le haces, pero los animales te adoran, como: blacky, Sirak y muchos màs. . .

- Gracias, es un don – sonríe mientras acaricia al tigre.

- Y ¿qué haces tan noche por aquí? – dijo el chico llamado Ian, que por cierto tenía unos lindos ojos verdes, además del pelo güero y corto con las puntas hacía arriba.

- Mmm. . . lo que pasa es que no podía dormir, además hacía tiempo que no veía a mi tiguesito ¿verdad peque? (lo sé, es infantil, pero ya que) - se sentó al lado de este y lo acarició, ambos disfrutaban de ese momento.

- Aja, bueno ahorita vengo, te dejo la lámpara ¿ok?

- Si, no te preocupes – sonríe, el le devuelve la sonrisa y empieza a alejarse hasta que ella se queda sola con el tigre.

- Ay peque lo que pasa es que. . . – y mientras acariciaba al hermoso tigre de bengala (ok ok esto es extremo, pero por alguna razón no pude dejar fuera mi obsesión, perdón) le platico lo que había ocurrido, todo lo que sentía y así poco a poco se fue desahogando.  
Mientras tanto Len cabalgaba en su lindo caballo blanco, a pesar de que ya era de noche y que el verlo le recordaba lo que había ocurrido en la tarde, era su manera de relajarse y en ocasiones llegaba a ser su confidente. Estaba cabalgando a toda velocidad cuando de pronto jalo al caballo de una manera un poco brusca y este se levanto en sus patas traseras.

- No pues pobre caballo ¿eh? – una voz se había escuchado desde un lugar un poco mas atrás de donde se encontraba Len, este retrocedió un poco y vio a un chico de pelo azul claro con una banda en la cabeza que sostenía su peinado de picos el cual sonreía.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Horo-Horo? – pregunto Len sorprendido, pero tratando de disimularlo.

- ¿No te acuerdas que hoy llegaba? Iba a verte pero me dijeron que estabas ocupado, pero como haces tanto ruido. . . pues salí, y ¿sabes? Hay gente que trata de dormir – decía ½ burlón al tiempo que se acercaba al caballo – además ¿qué te dio por salir a cabalgar a esta hora?

- Cierto pues con la pena, si te desperté ni modo, y lo ultimo ¿qué te importa? – Len bajo de un salto de su caballo.

- Uy! Que genio, algo común en ti ¿no, por cierto supe que estuviste peleando con una chica. . . mmm y que quedaron empate. . . – dijo nuevamente con ese tono de burla que sacaba a Len de sus casillas muy fácilmente, pero además al oír nombrarla de nuevo Len se enojo más de lo acostumbrado. (¿Por qué será?)

- Y a ti ¿quién te mete! – le contesto fríamente dándole la espalda.

- Jajajaja hay tiburoncin ¿no le pudiste ganar a una chava?

- Mejor cállate puercoespín, que si yo empate con ella tu quedarías hecho trizas –dijo sarcásticamente.

- Como sea. . . ¿eso te puso de malas, relax bro, mejor vete a dormir ya mañana será otro día – dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Len, él lo volteo a ver. . . por una parte tenía razón, tal vez. . . solo tal vez un nuevo día le traería la solución a sus problemas.

- Aleja tu sucia mano de mi – se hizo para adelante y se alejo de Horo-Horo.

- Y que ¿ya te vas a dormir? – dijo Horo2 aun alegre.

- ¿Qué ti, pero si y no por ti, total ya estoy cansado – Len le volvió a dar la espalda a Horo.

- Que descanses! – también se dio la vuelta.

- Mmm. . . Gra. . . cias – dijo Len y se apresuro a meterse de nuevo al castillo, Horo sonrío y corrió a su habitación, él aunque Len no lo aceptase era su mejor amigo y casi siempre lo ayudaba de una u otra forma, se encontraba de visita y por eso dormía en una cabaña que era como una casa propia para los invitados.

- Ya regrese. . . hablaste todo con Sirak - dijo Ian que traía dos vasos, uno con agua y el otro con refresco, le dio el agua a Bianca y se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Cómo?. . . eres un tramposo, pero si – dijo más feliz que antes, Ian era su mejor amigo y el encargado de cuidar a sus mascotas, de hecho a todos los animales del castillo y los alrededores.

- Si soy un tramposo, pero que bueno que te desahogaste. . . – la agarro de la barbilla y la vio a los ojos - te veías triste.

- Gracias por preocuparte, cuando ya no me de pena te lo contare ¿ok? – dijo y tomo algo de agua.

- Si cuando quieras – la abraza, por cierto Sirak ya estaba dormido.(jajaja después de la aburrida platica de Bianca xDDD jajaja)

- Gracias por comprenderme – recibiendo el abrazo.

- Para eso son los amigos ¿no pequeña? Y ahora a descansar que si no mañana no vas a estar bien - los 2 se levantan, ella se acerca al tigre y lo acaricia, le da un beso y después alcanza a Ian que ya había comenzado a caminar en dirección de la ventana de la habitación de Bianca.

- ¿Vas a subir por la escalera?

- Si – el toma el vaso de Bianca y el suyo lo pone en el suelo, le da un beso y la ayuda a subir.

- Descansa! – le grito Ian con su gran sonrisa antes de marcharse.

- Gracias e igual, buenas noches – comenzó a subir y recorrió el mismo camino de regreso a su habitación, se cambio y se acostó, y cuando ya empezaba a quedarse dormida recordó aquel tierno e intenso beso y a ese atractivo joven, pero como el sueño era muy pesado lo único que alcanzo a decir fue: Len. . .  
El cual por cierto ya estaba en su cama listo para dormir cuando se paro de repente, no sabía que le había pasado pero sintió que alguien lo había llamado.

- Ya en serio me estoy volviendo loco! - se acostó de nuevo y poco a poco lo fue venciendo el sueño, pero antes de quedarse completamente dormido también recordó lo ocurrido ese día y. . .

- ¿Por qué?. . .Bianca – y se quedo completamente dormido.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7. Un extraño sueño.

Bianca no tenía ni la menor idea de en donde se encontraba; estaba parada frente a un espejo y la imagen que le devolvía su reflejo no se parecía en nada a lo que ella recordaba haber visto antes de acostarse. En ese momento traía un vestido largo y pegado con una abertura en la pierna derecha y de cuello V de color durazno, también traía una gargantilla de diamantes que combinaba a la perfección con los aretes. Aun no acababa de entender como había llegado hasta ahí, pero tras una breve inspección a su atuendo sonrío satisfecha.

- "Bueno esto esta muy bien, pero. . . ¿en dónde estoy? " Bueno si me quedo aquí no lo sabré nunca ¿cierto? – dijo a su imagen en el espejo, se dio la vuelta y tras observarse una ultima vez, se acerco a una puerta que parecía de madera muy fina, y al abrirla se llevo una gran sorpresa.

- "¡¿Una fiesta! Se ve bien pero. . . bueno ¿para que pensar?" – y se interno en la fiesta volteando hacia todos lados; Mientras tanto. . .

- "¿Qué hago aquí?" – se preguntaba un joven muy guapo al percatarse que se encontraba vestido de traje (por supuesto que se veía muy bien!) y en una fiesta muy elegante, y estaba formulando algunas suposiciones cuando de repente al dar la vuelta se percato de algo que lo dejo inmóvil – "¡¿Bianca! ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Len no había terminado de pensar esto cuando su cuerpo nuevamente lo traiciono y empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la joven – "¿qué estoy haciendo? ¡No!" – se acercaba cada vez mas hasta que llego a su lado, ella estaba de espaldas a el, y le toco el hombro.   
Bianca que no conocía a nadie en esa fiesta, o eso creía, se extraño cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y al darse la vuelta se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver quien había sido.

- ¿Len?. . .¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendida pero a la vez alegre.

- ¿Yo? Eh. . . la pregunta sería ¿qué es lo que haces tú aquí? – pregunto volviendo a recuperar la seguridad.

- No lo sé, pero es una bonita fiesta ¿no? "¡Ya sé! ¡Esto es un sueño!".

- "Seguro esto es un sueño, y si lo es ella no es real, pero aun así. . .se ve hermosa"  
Se quedaron callados un momento hasta que. . .

- ¿Quieres bailar? – Bianca volteo a ver a Len, esa pregunta realmente la había tomado desprevenida, ¡Len no bailaría con ella ni en un millón de años! (¿apuestas?), convencida de que con esto estaba mas que claro que era un sueño decidió disfrutarlo y volteo a verlo a los ojos, esos que le fascinaban.

- ¡Claro! – dijo emocionada y tomo la mano que Len le había extendido.

- "Pues si este es un sueño ¿por qué no?" – pensó el chico mientras entraban a la pista de baile, todos los observaban hasta que empezó la música y empezaron a bailar.

- "Nunca pensé que Len pudiera bailar así, claro que este es un sueño, pero aun así me gusta bailar con él"

- "Se ve también, pues. . ." Te ves hermosa – dijo Len viéndola un poco sonrojado.

- Gracias, tú te ves muy apuesto – contesto Bianca con algo de inocencia e igual de colorada.  
La música que bailaban ese momento era muy bonita y clásica, algo así como un vals, y después de esta siguió una pieza muy lenta, Len la tomo de la cintura y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, se vieron fijamente un momento y después se acercaron tanto que sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso, al separarse los dos estaban algo rojos, pero esta vez ninguno de los dos salio huyendo, y siguieron bailando. Bianca recargo su cabeza en el bien formado pecho de Len y así estuvieron hasta que termino la música. Ellos se separaron un poco, pero continuaron tomados de la mano.

- Ven, quiero enseñarte algo – comenzaron a caminar rápido, pero sin correr.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Bianca emocionada.

- Ya lo veras – llegaron hasta donde se encontraba una bonita puerta de cristal, Len la abrió y Bianca se dio cuenta que aquella puerta conducía al jardín.

- Ven, se que te va a gustar "¿Y yo como diablos se esto?. . . ah! total"

- Esta bien - ambos salieron al extenso jardín, para entonces ya era de noche y la luna brillaba esplendorosamente rodeada de una infinidad de estrellas, era una noche realmente mágica.

- Es hermoso! – exclamo Bianca asombrada por lo que veía.

- Vamos – él la condujo hacia lo que parecía ser un columpio para varias personas

– podremos disfrutar la vista mejor desde aquí.  
Len la ayudo a acomodarse y luego se sentó a su lado, comenzaron a mecerse suavemente, ella se recargo en su hombro al tiempo que él la atraía mas hacia donde estaba, así quedaron juntos mientras observaban el firmamento hasta que …

- Te. . . amo Bianca – dijo él casi en un susurro, esta confesión sorprendió a la chica que se separo un poco de él y lo vio a los ojos, luego sonrió.

- Yo también te amo Len – él sonrió, se acerco a ella y volvieron a besarse, luego ella volvió a acomodarse entre los brazos de él y siguieron meciéndose hasta que se fueron quedando dormidos. . .  
Al día siguiente los dos chicos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, pero. . .

- oOo (bostezo) ahhh que extraño sueño – Bianca volteo a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en su cuarto – soñé que estaba en una fiesta y me encontré con alguien "pero ¿quién era?", baile y. . .- Bianca se toco los labios, no entendía el por que pero sentía una agradable sensación – "¿por qué no puedo recordarlo bien todo?"

- "¿Qué paso?" – Len se sentó en su cama, estaba algo adormilado todavía – soñé. . . que estaba en una fiesta. . . baile con alguien y. . . "¿Por qué no lo recuerdo, y ¿por qué me siento tan. . . ?" tan ¿bien? – se preguntaba el confundido chico – ah! Total, solo fue un sueño – y sin pensarlo mucho se levanto y se fue a cambiar.

- Total un sueño más, tal vez después lo recuerde – Bianca se levanto y fue a bañarse para comenzar un nuevo día.

NA... Bueno espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por los review dedicado a ustedes que me han escrito, me ponen muy feliz, no pongo otro cap, porque me encanta este además, tiene su encanto este capitulo, jajaja lo bueno es que ninguno de los dos se acuerda verdad, jajaja q convenencieros me salieron, pero así son, a ver que pasara, gracias de nuevo por leer este fic, se los agradezco muchísimo


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8. Tan solo una noche

Y así pasaron los días, ambos trataban de mantenerse ocupados para no pensar; Bianca salía con sus amigas o se la pasaba con sus mascotas (toda clase de animales), mientras que Len se había auto-impuesto un entrenamiento tan extenuante que no le dejaba tiempo para nada. Pero a pesar de todo lo que se esforzaran ninguno de los dos podía olvidarse de lo que había ocurrido aquel día.  
Y mientras ellos sufrían sus padres se mantenían en contacto y habían adquirido la costumbre de reunirse cada cierto tiempo, ambos jóvenes se excusaban de las continuas reuniones con cualquier variedad de excusas que iban desde otros compromisos hasta enfermedades fingidas y agotamiento excesivo, aunque la verdadera razón era otra muy diferente. Y parecía que todo estaba saliendo bien para ellos, hasta que un día. . .

- Señorita sus padres desean hablar con usted un momento, su madre la esta esperando al pie de la escalera – le comunico a Bianca una de las sirvientas, ella se apresuro a bajar.

- ¿Me llamabas? – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Si, vamos – ambas caminaron hacia la sala en la que ya se encontraba sentado el Rey Aoshi.

- ¿Qué desean decirme? – pregunto impaciente una vez que hubo llegado al lado de su padre.

- Lo que pasa es que hemos sido invitados a una fiesta que habrá hoy en el castillo de los Tao, y tenemos que ir todos así que. . . – no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por su hija.

- Pero padre. . . yo. . . no puedo. . . es que. . . – ahora la interrumpida fue ella.

- Es que nada, ya son varias veces que faltas y hoy no lo harás, así que sube a tu cuarto y arréglate por que es una reunión elegante. . . ¿entendiste?

- Si padre – dijo derrotada, cuando su padre adoptaba esa actitud discutir era inútil.  
Mientras tanto en otro castillo, otra discusión.

- ¡Vas a estar aquí quieras o no!! – gritaba el Rey Michael perdiendo la compostura.

- Pero padre!!. . .yo no deseo estar!!! – respondió Len con fuerza.

- Pues no me importa y esta es mi ultima palabra, no te atrevas a fallarme Len!! – el Rey Michael le dio la espalda a su hijo y se alejo, el cual solo se quedo viendo al piso con furia contenida.

- ¡Maldita sea! –se dio la vuelta y se llevo un gran susto al ver a alguien - ¡HoroHoro! – el susodicho sonreía divertido por haberlo espantado.

- ¿Te asuste?, así tendrás la conciencia – dijo con burla.

- ¿Qué te importa¡Ahora quítate! - lo hizo a un lado bruscamente.

- No pues si estas enojado, bueno te veo en la noche – Len lo volteo a ver confundido.

- ¿Vas a estar en la noche?

- Si¿no puedo?

- Si, ya me voy "siquiera no estaré solo" – se alejo de allí dejando solo y confundido a su amigo y en cuanto llego a su habitación mando que le trajeran 1 vaso de leche.  
Después de un rato en el castillo de los Furier. . .

- Pero por favor papá, deja que él vaya – le suplicaba Bianca a su padre con insistencia.

- No, Ian no puede ir y ya sabes por que – la corto su padre sin ser extremadamente duro.

- Bueno, esta bien pero. . . me puede acompañar "¿Quién vive mas cerca?, ah si!!" Alexandra, por favor ¿si? – con el tono más inocente que pudo encontrar.

- No, además no creo que este lista para dentro de 1 hr.

- Si lo estará, por fa papito lindo y precioso – dijo Bianca viendo a su padre con unos ojos súper tiernos.

- Esta bien, pero si no esta lista dentro de una hora nos vamos sin ella.

- Si!!, gracias, gracias. . . – le da un beso en la mejilla y se apresura a llamarle a su amiga, mientras pensaba – "al menos así no estaré sola" - agarro rápidamente el teléfono y marco el número.  
Paso la hora y Alexandra, que era una chica de pelo corto hasta los hombros medio ondulado, de dulce cara y bonito cuerpo que traía un vestido a las rodillas de color blanco con tirantes y sandalias, que era muy agradable y linda, además de que vivía muy cerca de la casa de Bianca, por lo que si estuvo lista a tiempo.  
Ambas jóvenes platicaban un poco en la parte trasera de la limosina, gracias a la privacidad que les brindaba ser las únicas en esa parte del coche.

- Gracias por invitarme Bianca – le agradeció emocionada Alex a su amiga.

- De nada – le contesto con una voz que delataba claramente que su amiga estaba algo deprimida.

- ¿Te pasa algo?. . . te ves triste – le pregunto sinceramente preocupada.

- Mmm. . . es una larga historia, algún día te la contare.

- Pero. . . – en ese momento Bianca señalo a la ventana.

- Mira ya llegamos!! – "que desgracia, pero ¿por qué no me siento mal, si no al contrario?" - Alex volteo.

- Es impresionante!! (Obviamente se refería al castillo)

En ese momento se detuvo la limosina y un joven les abrió la puerta, mientras que otro muchacho las ayudaba a bajar. Ya en la entrada se reunieron con los padres de Bianca y cruzaron una puerta encontrándose con los anfitriones que los habían estado esperando. Bianca y Len se vieron un momento para después desviar la mirada hacía cualquier otra dirección.

- ¿Cómo están Michael, Rachel, joven Len?

- Gracias por invitarnos –dijo Adabelle a modo de saludo.

- Bien y no tienes nada que agradecer Adabelle, me da gusto que hayan aceptado la invitación, hacia mucho que no la veía señorita Bianca y. . . – el Rey Michael se detuvo al ver a Alexandra, que esperaba a ser presentada.

- Hola señor Tao, también para mi es un placer verle, por cierto les presento a mi amiga Alexandra Hawnk (ni idea de cómo se pronuncie), no le molesta que nos acompañe ¿verdad? – sonrió un poco, Len se sonrojo levemente, pero nadie lo noto.

- No ¿cómo crees?, sea bienvenida señorita Hawnk, en ese caso yo también les quiero presentar alguien, ven Horo-Horo – salió un muchacho que se acerco a Michael – él es hijo de unos grandes amigos de una región llamada Hokaiddo, se llama Horo-Horo y Horo ellos son la familia Furier: el Rey Aoshi, su esposa Adabelle, su hija Bianca y la señorita Alexandra que es amiga de ellos.

- Mucho gusto, es un placer – dijo Horo haciendo una reverencia.

- Pero no se queden allí en la puerta pasen, pasen. Aoshi, Adabelle estoy seguro de que reconocerán a mucha gente.

- Muchas gracias y gusto en conocerte Horo-Horo.  
Todos pasaron aun gran salón en donde estaban reunidas un centenar de personas.

- Ven, vamos a sentarnos – dijo Bianca jalando a Alex hacia una sillas vacías que estaban un poco apartadas de todo lo demás.

- ¿Por qué aquí? – pregunto extrañada Alex.

- Mmm. . . nada más, y ¿qué me cuentas?

- Pues no mucho, aunque vaya forma de cambiar el tema, por cierto el tal Horo-Horo no esta nada mal ¿eh?

- ¿Qué? Ah – Bianca volteo un poco y vio que el susodicho se acercaba a ellas – pues conócelo, no te quita nada – voltea nuevamente a ver a su amiga y le guiña un ojo, ante este acto Alex se sonroja un poco.

- Se ve buena onda, quizás. . . – pero en ese momento llego Horo con ellas.

- Hola chicas ¿me puedo sentar? – dijo señalando una silla vacía a su lado.

- Claro – contesto quizás demasiado rápido Alex, mientras que Bianca solo sonreía.

- Y que ¿les gusta esta fiesta? – pregunto para comenzar la platica.

- Me da igual –contesto Bianca.

- No esta mal – dijo Alex al mismo tiempo que Bianca.

- Oye si no mal recuerdo tu eres la chica con la que peleo Len ¿no? – al escuchar esto Bianca volteo a ver a Horo, ya que le había hecho recordar lo que paso ese día.

- Si. . . mmm oye ¿por qué la pregunta?

- Solo curiosidad, pero desde ese día ha andado de un genio!!.

- ¿En serio? "genial, además se enojo" - dijo algo triste, pero procurando que no se notara.

- Si, pero luego se calma, esta un poco loco pero me cae bien.

- Oigan ahora vuelvo ¿va? – Bianca se levanto de la silla.

- Esta bien ¿no quieres que te acompañe? – le pregunto Alex aun un poco preocupada por ella.

- No, no te preocupes, ahora regreso – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse dejando solos a Alex y Horo, aunque por lo visto a ninguno de los dos le incomodaba la presencia del otro. Eso si desde que él se había ido a sentar con ellas, Len no dejo de ver en esa dirección hasta que cierta persona se levanto y se dirigió al tocador.

- "Maldita sea, no puedo dejar de mirarla"

- "¿Por qué tuve que venir? …él sigue enojado lo sé, y yo no puedo olvidar lo que paso, que padre noche (ironía)" – pensaba Bianca mientras se lavaba las manos y se veía en el espejo, en ese momento le llego un pequeño recuerdo. . . – Cierto soñé que estaba en un tocador, salía a una fiesta parecida a esta y. . . total solo fue un sueño. – dicho esto ultimo salió de nuevo a la fiesta.  
El atractivo joven no dejaba de ver en la dirección en que Bianca se había ido, cuando apareció de nuevo el no pudo dejar de observarla y no sabia el por que (se hacia). Bianca camino un poco pero se detuvo en seco ya que vio a su amiga muy divertida con el chico Horo, así que cambio de idea y decidió ir por una bebida, cosa que nunca hubiera hecho si se hubiera percatado de quien se encontraba cerca del ponche.  
Len tardo un poco en darse cuenta de que Bianca se dirigía hacia donde él estaba y tomo rápidamente un vaso para servirse.

Bianca llego a la mesa de las bebidas y vio que alguien se estaba sirviendo ponche, espero un momento y luego la persona que estaba en frente de ella se dio la vuelta y los dos se quedaron mudos de la impresión.

- "Oh XD Len¿qué hago?" – Bianca solo se le quedo viendo y cuando se disponía a saludarlo. . .

- Perdón, sírvase – Len se quito rápidamente después de haber dicho esto con un tono más frió que el habitual (que ya es decir mucho), Bianca se quedo asombrada y después de haber reaccionado se enfado.

- Gracias – dijo con tono indiferente, como si no lo conociera – "si así quiere que lo trate, lo tratare lo mas indiferente que pueda" – pensó Bianca mientras se servia y era observada por el chico.

- "¡Que estupido eres Len¿Por qué la trataste así? Que idiota!!" . se torturaba el chico mientras observaba a Bianca.

- Con permiso – le dijo Bianca sin voltearlo a ver, pero con un tono de voz más seco que ningún otro que le hubiera escuchado emplear el chico, ella comenzó a alejarse, se sentó junto con su madre que en ese momento platicaba con otra señora. Mientras tanto Len se había paralizado desde el momento en que había oído a Bianca dirigirse a él de esa manera.

- "Ahora ella me tratara de esa manera, de verdad que idiota fui".  
Después de haber estado charlando un rato con su madre y otras personas que ella le iba presentando volteo a ver a todos lados, podía sentir la mirada intensa de alguien, pero no encontraba al culpable (el cual por cierto c/vez que ella volteaba desviaba la mirada), luego vio a Alex que estaba bien acompañada y como ya se había aburrido de estar platicando banalidades se excuso y se dirigió a una puerta que daba al exterior, otra vez podía sentir el peso de aquella intensa mirada. Len por instinto o por "x" causa se levanto y la siguió rumbo a los jardines del castillo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9. Noche mágica, pero arruinada.

- ¡Que hermosa noche!: cielo despejado, luna llena y todo repleto de estrellas (lo se, lo se, lo pongo como pronostico del clima) – se comentaba a si misma Bianca en el momento en que salía del castillo y se quedaba contemplando el cielo.

Len que también había salido, siguiendo a Bianca, y se paro en seco a unos metros por detrás de ella, se recargo en la puerta y su mirada se perdió en la dulce joven, la cual traía un vestido muy bonito de color rojo que empezaba largo de un lado y terminaba corto del otro, y que además dejaba al descubierto sus hombros.

Hacia tiempo que él había escuchado un comentario de que ella nunca usaba muchas joyas, ni tampoco se maquillaba mucho, y en su opinión no necesitaba hacerlo.

En este momento él no podía ni quería dejar de mirarla, era como si lo tuviera hipnotizado, lo malo de tener una mirada tan intensa es que Bianca no tardo mucho en sentirla y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a descubrir a quien pertenecía; al hacerlo se asusto un poco y se sonrojo, él reacciono un poco después y se paro bien en la puerta.

- "Uff¿por qué el verlo me pone tan nerviosa?, mejor ya me voy" – Bianca reunió todo el valor que tenía y se dirigió a la puerta, cada paso que daba se ponía mas y mas nerviosa, pero logro controlarse y llegar a la puerta y cuando ya se creía a salvo se percato de que él estaba enfrente y no se quitaba.

- Con permiso joven Len – dijo con toda la frialdad que le fue posible, teniendo en cuenta que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

- "Maldita sea, por mi culpa me trata así, muevete Len ¿qué no escuchas?" – pero nuevamente su cuerpo no respondió, y aunque también estaba nervioso no se quito, a ella esta actitud le extraño.

- Quitese por favor - dijo algo molesta.

- No me quitare – esta respuesta los sorprendió a ambos.

- "¿Por qué demonios dije eso?"

- "¿Por qué no me deja pasar?" – Bianca se hizo para atrás, lo observo un momento y se quedo como ida, ya que él traía un traje negro con una camisa blanca, que hacía sobresalir sus lindos ojos que la traían loca (claro sin admitirlo), pero después de sus 5 min. de embobamiento reacciono con enfado.

- "¿Qué se cree este inepto?, primero me trata como si no me conociera y después no me deja pasar¡es el colmo!! ".

- ¡Quitate ya!! – exclamo aun más enfadada.

- "Se ve tan linda cuando se enoja¿qué te pasa¿por qué pensé eso?? (¿es o se hace?) – pensaba Len sin moverse para dejar pasar a Bianca.

- No quiero, así que has lo que quieras por que no pienso moverme – esta respuesta sorprendió aun más a la chica, que se preguntaba¿por qué la negativa?.

- Ash¡Ya me hartaste! – Bianca se dio la vuelta y fue a sentarse a un columpio que había visto antes, en se momento como un flashaso le vino una imagen a la mente.

- "¡Cierto! Yo estaba con alguien en un columpio y en una noche parecida a esta, pero ¿con quien¡maldito sueño!".  
Len no sabia por que había hecho eso, suspiro, esa escena también le recordaba algo, pero hizo caso omiso y se acerco un poco al lugar donde se encontraba la joven.

- Yo quería entrar a bailar – se quejo Bianca sorprendiendo a Len, que se acerco aun más al lugar donde ella se encontraba.

- ¿Y qué¿no lo puedes hacer aquí? – le dijo algo burlón, ella lo volteo a ver. …él estaba jugando y ella le seguiría el juego.

- Pues no veo a nadie por aquí que se pueda decir que sabe bailar – le contesto dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ja¿Crees que no se bailar?, pues se y muy bien (con uds. Len, la modestia personificada).

- Jajaja, si como no, no te creo – exclamo Bianca volteando la cara a un lado.

- Pues compruébalo – Bianca volteo y se quedo de nuevo en las nubes, Len le extendía su mano y la veía fijamente con esos ojos tan lindos que la tenían fascinada - ¿o qué¿tienes miedo?.  
Ese comentario la saco de sus pensamientos, lo vio desafiante y tomo su mano; En ese momento ambos sintieron algo muy especial, ella se levanto y se dirigieron a una pequeña pista de baile que había ahí en el jardín, en eso empezó a escucharse la melodía de un vals. Len coloco su mano izquierda en la cintura de Bianca y extendió la otra.

- ¿Estas segura de que sabes bailar? – los 2 estaban muy nerviosos.

- Muy segura – ambos comenzaron a balsear, la verdad es que ambos se veían geniales ya que bailaban muy bien; En ese momento una mujer muy guapa de pelo negro se asomo al jardín y vio a su hija y al joven Len bailando, sonrió y fue a decirle algo a su esposo.

- ¿Y¿qué me dices? – pregunto Len aun bailando y mirando a la chica.

- Pues te diré. . . – contesto Bianca con algo de indiferencia.

- ¡Bianca! – protesto el joven algo molesto.

- Ok, ok lo admito, bailas muy bien – dijo algo sonrojada; De hecho los dos estaban súper nerviosos, ya que estando tan juntos. . . en ese momento se acabo la pieza, Len le dio la vuelta final a Bianca, y se inclino un poco.  
En ese momento Bianca, sin saber muy bien por que, comenzó a correr hacia la puerta, pero Len se le adelanto y la bloqueo nuevamente.

- Len ¡quítate! - también recordó que en su sueño había bailado.

- No – ni siquiera él sabia por que no se quitaba, estaba totalmente hipnotizado, cuando se encontraba con ella era muy distinto.  
Bianca comenzó a empujarlo poniendo sus dos manos sobre el bien formado pecho del joven, pero el no se quitaba, en ese momento él hizo algo que la dejo aun más sorprendida. Len tomo las manos de Bianca y la entrelazo con las suyas, ella se quedo paralizada¿Cómo era posible que Len se comportara así?  
…el ya no controlaba sus acciones, no sabía ni le interesaba por que estaba haciendo eso, luego poco a poco empezó a acercarse a Bianca y ella se hacia para atrás. Hasta que quedo acorralada entre Len y un árbol, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

- "¿Por qué Len hace esto? Y ¿por qué no me puedo mover?" – se preguntaba Bianca cuando lo volteo a ver, él la observaba fijamente con sus impactantes ojos, en los que ella comenzó a perderse.  
Ambos se encontraban algo rojos y en ese momento a ella le paso algo muy similar a lo que le pasaba a el. Soltó sus manos y las puso alrededor del cuello de Len.

- "¿por dios qué estoy haciendo? Pero. . . se ve tan hermosa¡sepárate Len!, antes de que. . . no puedo y no quiero ¡ya deja de pensar!!"- se regañaba Len mientras tomaba a Bianca por la cintura y la jalaba hacia él, definitivamente ninguno de los dos podía ni quería reaccionar (Su cerebro estaba en OFF).  
Ambos se vieron fijamente y Len hizo algo casi imposible, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y al notar esto Bianca también sonrió, los 2 cerraron los ojos y se acercaron poco a poco hasta unir sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso, duraron así algunos segundos y se separaron, en ese momento Bianca ½ reacciono y quiso escapar, pero Len la jalo de nuevo y se volvieron a besar, este beso fue largo, intenso y seguro, pero. . . (siempre los hay) cuando se separaron Bianca empujo a Len y se disponía a irse y cuando el la jalo nuevamente, ella ( la verdad no se por que) le dio una cachetada y se metió corriendo al castillo, en ese momento Len reacciono y se toco la mejilla, ya que si le había dolido.

- "¿Qué hice?, la bese, pero no me arrepiento, pero ¿por qué me golpeo¿será que…¡¿por que no reaccione?!, parecía otro, oh XD ¿qué he hecho?!! – se torturaba y mientras más lo hacia parecía que su cabeza iba a explotar, mientras fue a la puerta y vio que ella ya se iba.  
Bianca entro al salón ya sin correr pero caminando muy rápido y algo roja, se acerco a sus padres y estos le dijeron que ya se iban, fue rápido con Alexandra.

- Oye, perdón por interrumpir pero ya nos vamos – dijo algo nerviosa.  
Horo y Alex se despidieron, ambos se habían caído muy bien y decidieron conocerse más. Bianca jalo a Alexandra y se despidieron rápidamente de los Tao y Bianca salió casi corriendo hacia la limosina, Alex la veía un poco extrañada y cuando ya estaban adentro se quedo viendo fijamente a su amiga con algo de preocupación.

- Una ¿qué te pasa? y dos ¡cálmate!

- Nada y si, no te preocupes.

- ¿Nada¿por qué no te creo?, además mírate se te fue todo el lápiz labial. ¿me lo vas a decir? - al oír esto Bianca se sonrojo y se checo los labios, cierto nada de lápiz labial.

- ¡Maldición!, mmm. . . ¿te lo puedo contar luego? – dijo algo apenada.

- Si, claro "se que tiene que ver con Len, si no soy tonta, pero tu bien que te haces"  
Ambas guardaron silencio por un momento, luego Alex comenzó a hablar de Horo para cambiar de tema, aunque Bianca no estaba muy atenta que digamos.  
Después de la fiesta Horo-Horo había ido con Len, el cual estaba recargado en el marco de puerta con la mirada perdida.

- Horo llamando a Len – le dijo ½ en broma moviendo una mano cerca de su cara, en ese momento Len reacciono.

- Horo-Horo ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto algo sorprendido.

- Compadre si estas bien ido, ah por cierto a menos que te hayas vuelto del otro lado, que creo que no, límpiate la boca bro – dijo Horo con voz picara y una mirada maliciosa.  
Len se paso la mano por los labios y vio algo de lápiz labial, se sonrojo al máximo y le dio la espalda a Horo.

- Cálmate bro que no le diré a nadie, pero ¿qué le diste que hasta salió corriendo? –dijo algo burlón.

- ¡Cállate! – le espeto Len enojado y salió al jardín.

- Bueno, bueno hablemos de otra cosa. . . – así comenzaron a hablar de puras tonterías y poco a poco Len comenzó a relajarse, aunque al ultimo terminaron peleando, como siempre, pero sin enojarse en serio.  
Antes de que se hubieran ido los Furier.

- ¿Entonces nos vemos el viernes? – pregunto Michael estrechando la mano de Aoshi.

- Si, y se los diremos¿están todos de acuerdo? – pregunto esta vez Aoshi dirigiéndose a su esposa y a los reyes Tao, todos asintieron con la cabeza.

- Bueno y que maravillosa idea tuvieron Furier – dijo emocionada Rachel.

- Fue comentario de mi esposa, y hacen bonita pareja¿no les parece?

- Si, además nosotros somos buenos amigos y que mejor que ser familia de una vez – comento Michael igual o más emocionado que su esposa.

- Entonces nos vemos el viernes – se despidió Aoshi y los Furier se retiraron.

-------o--------o-------o---------o

N.A.- Bueno, primero q nada perdon por no haber actualizado antes . como disculpa puse los dos caps seguidos, espero q les gusten, en lo personal, alguien sabe prq Bianca cacheteo a Len... jajaja ni yo lo se la verdad, pero bueno veamos q pasa despues de esto jajaja, espero les guste muchio esto y pues espero actualizar pronto y q me dejen sus comentarios cuidense bye

----o------o------o


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10. Reencuentro.

Y comenzaron a pasar los días, para Bianca francamente horribles y aunque Ian la trataba de calmar, había días en que no dejaba de llorar, hasta que le contó todo lo que había pasado. …el la hacia reír para distraerla a la vez que la consolaba un poco. Cabe mencionar que sus padres no notaron esto, y así podía pasar el día mas o menos tranquila, pero durante la noche era muy diferente. Tenía hermosos sueños que eran parecidos a lo que había ocurrido, pero siempre terminaban convirtiéndose en pesadilla al recordar lo que le había hecho a Len.

- ¿Por qué? ¿por qué lo hice? Que estúpida eres Bianca!!! – se reclamaba casi todas las mañanas al despertar llorando, realmente se sentía muy mal.

Para Len los días pasaron muy parecidos a los de Bianca, cada vez estaba más confundido y no alcanzaba a comprender lo que había sucedido el viernes, también se preguntaba el por que de la reacción de Bianca. Era continuamente torturado por sus pensamientos, pero Horo lo ayudaba a distraerse un poco, peleando, diciendo tonterías, cualquier cosa para que su amigo pensara en otra cosa. Aunque hubo días en que Len le dejo muy claro que quería estar solo y él lo respetaba.

Len también soñaba con lo que había pasado y veía de nuevo, una y otra vez, la reacción de Bianca que por alguna razón lo lastimaba cada vez más y cuando despertaba terminaba por golpear o romper algo del coraje que le daba (que lindo).

Por el contrario a los padres de ambos se les hicieron los días muy ligeritos, de lo emocionados que estaban, y se les pasaron volando. Ninguno alcanzaba a sospechar siquiera lo que les estaba ocurriendo a sus hijos, ya que ambos sabían fingir muy bien.

Total, llego el jueves, un día antes de volverse a ver, ya era de noche cuando Adabelle fue a avisarle a su hija antes de que se durmiera (mala idea, muy mala idea), cuando entro al cuarto de Bianca ella ya estaba acostada, pero aun no se dormía.

- Hija tengo algo importante que decirte – le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Si madre ¿qué es? – contesto Bianca enderezándose un poco.

- Veras mañana es un día muy importante, así que por favor debes estar aquí. – dijo con un tono dulce pero autoritario.

- Pues así por las buenas – dijo sarcástica – y ¿por qué debo´ de estar aquí? ¿Qué va a pasar?

- Va a ser una reunión muy importante.

- ¿Reunión? ¿con quién?  
Adabelle se levanto, le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y se dirigió a la puerta.

- La reunión será con los Tao.- Bianca se paralizo y antes de que pudiera decir algo su madre había apagado la luz y le daba las buenas noches mientras salía de la habitación.

- ¡No! ¿por qué me pasa esto a mi? – de repente por la ventana se ve la silueta de un tigre, que entra a la habitación tomando desprevenida a su dueña.

- ¡SIRAK! Me asustaste, ven pequeño (insisto ¿pequeño de donde?) – algunas lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la joven, él se acerco y se coloco al lado de su dueña, recargando su cabeza en la cama. Ella comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Por Dios lo voy a ver de nuevo y no, no lo quiero ver "bueno de hecho si" ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en el? ¡¿por qué?! – y así siguió Bianca torturándose y acariciando a Sirak hasta que poco a poco se quedo profundamente dormida.

Casi al mismo tiempo que Adabelle había hablado con su hija, Rachel estaba buscando a su hijo, al cual por cierto encontró en el gimnasio haciendo abdominales.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

- Uf. . . claro – Len se detuvo y tomo una toalla que estaba por ahí cerca.

- ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para andar haciendo eso? – lo recrimino sutilmente su madre.

- Cierto, pero no podía dormir.

- Bueno ya no importa, solo quería avisarte que mañana iremos a una reunión muy importante y que debes acompañarnos.

- ¿Debo? ¿por qué? – pregunto algo molesto.

- Debes y no hay excusa – dijo su madre sin gritar, pero en un tono que no admitía reclamaciones.

- Como sea ¿a dónde vamos a ir? - dijo mientras se recargaba despreocupadamente en uno de los aparatos que había en el gimnasio.

- Mmm. . . – se acerca ala puerta lentamente – no te vayas a dormir muy tarde.

- Si, pero contéstame – le respondió algo impaciente.

- Buenas noches hijo – le dijo antes de salir, pero antes de que cerrara la puerta. . .

- ¡MADRE! – le dijo ya molesto.

- Esta bien, esta bien. . . iremos con los Furier.- al oír esto Len se helo, para cuando pudo reaccionar su madre ya se había ido.

- ¿Qué? ¡Maldita sea! – aventó la toalla y se dejo caer contra el aparato en el que había estado recargado -¿por qué me pasa esto? "acéptalo por una parte si la quieres ver" ¡NO!, estoy seguro de que ella no quiere verme (¿en serio?) y por lo tanto yo tampoco quiero verla, pero. . . "¡¿por qué me complico tanto la existencia?!" (¿será por que es su especialidad?) – dijo con coraje y confusión , algo raro en el, de hecho cada vez que hablaba o pensaba en ella cambiaba su actitud, al final se enderezo.

- Ya deja de pensar en eso, es solo una reunión.. - se dirigió al cuarto de baño y después se fue a acostar, lo ultimo que pensó antes de quedarse dormido fue en Bianca.  
Y así llego el día siguiente. . .

- Mmm ya, ya me haces cosquillas – decía Bianca aun ½ dormida y con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que el que le estaba haciendo cosquillas era Sirak con su lengua (se imaginan el tamaño de lengua del tiguesito) – Oh pequeño eras tu "de hecho soñaba con otra persona" - le dijo mientras lo acariciaba – bueno ya no importa, al fin y al cabo hoy no tuve un mal sueño, pero no quiero saber si al rato la reunión se vuelve una pesadilla.

Len abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido un gran sueño, aunque nunca lo admitiría, al menos esta vez no había terminado mal, aun se sentía un poco adormilado, pero aun así se levanto y lo primero que hizo fue. . . (adivinen) ir por un vaso de leche y después se dirigiría a su entrenamiento matutino.

Bianca se había puesto unos pantalones negros de mezclilla algo pegados y una blusa café, traía su hermoso pelo recogido en una coleta y ahora estaba en las caballerizas ya que iba a salir a cabalgar con Blacky. . .

- Gracias Ian – él la había ayudado a montar por que su caballo no tenía silla, ya que ni a él ni a Bianca les gustaba usarla.

- Te cuidas y regresas tempra – le guiña un ojo y Bianca le sonríe.

- Si, no te preocupes – le manda un beso y comienza a trotar en su caballo.

-¡Ya me harte! – Len dejo de hacer flexiones, se puso su camisa y salió al jardín.

- Uy ¿Qué onda contigo? – le pregunto Horo al verlo.

- ¿Dónde esta mi caballo? – pregunto buscándolo con la mirada.

- Ahí, solo llámalo – le contesto Horo señalando una dirección, Len chiflo.  
En su interior estaba desesperado por cabalgar y no sabia el por que de tanta ansiedad, su caballo no tardo en llegar a su lado y él se apresuro a montarlo, Horo no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo.

- Pero ¿por qué tanta prisa?

- Que te importa – le contesto inexpresivo y comenzó a cabalgar a toda velocidad.

- ¡Pero recuerda lo de la reunión!!! - le grito Horo2, Len alcanzo a escucharlo y empezó a cabalgar aun más rápido (si eso era posible).  
Bianca había llegado a un parque muy tranquilo que era excelente para cabalgar, a ella le encantaba ir allí a pensar y relajarse, pero al cerrar los ojos por un momento empezó a escuchar los cascos de un caballo que se acercaba a gran velocidad y los abrió justo a tiempo para darse cuenta que iban a estrellarse. Hizo su caballo un poco para atrás y el otro logro detenerse apenas a tiempo, ninguno de los jinetes volteo a ver al otro.

- ¡Fíjate!! – le grito Bianca un poco enfadada y algo aturdida. Len iba a decir algo, pero al identificar esa voz se paralizo, ella volteo a ver quien había sido el bueno para nada que casi se estrella con ella, y 1ero identifico al caballo y tenia miedo de subir la vista, pero al hacerlo se encontró de nuevo con aquel atractivo joven que, sin admitirlo, la traía loca.

- ¿Len? ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto confundida y muy nerviosa.  
Len al escucharla reacciono.

- Pues cabalgar, no creo que te moleste que venga con tu novio ¿cierto? – dijo algo cínico, Bianca lo volteo a ver enojada.

- Eres un imbesil ¿sabias, bueno ya me voy – Bianca movió su caballo y comenzó a trotar, Len se quedo observándola.

- "Se ve tan bien, y sobre todo en ese caballo luce imponente, ¡espera! ¿qué te pasa? – sacudió la cabeza violentamente y sin saber por que (si como no) hecho a correr en su caballo detrás de ella.  
Bianca no podía dejar de pensar en él y ahora tampoco podía sacarse su imagen de su cabeza, lo bien que se veía con esa camisa negra algo pegada y lo genial que se veía montado en su hermoso caballo, Bianca también sacudió su cabeza violentamente, tenía que dejar de pensar en él, fue bajando la velocidad de Blacky hasta que él comenzó a caminar normalmente y lo acaricio.

- Perdóname hermoso.  
Len que la seguía de cerca también redujo su velocidad, ya que trataba de que ella no lo viera.  
Bianca por un momento deseo que si volteara él estuviera ahí, pero pensó que solo era un deseo tonto que de seguro no se cumpliría, pero. . .

- "Y si, si , no lo creo pero. . ." – No resistió la tentación de voltear y al hacerlo se petrifico, ahí estaba el chico montado en su caballo y muy cerca de ella.

- "¡Se cumplió!, pero no, esto no debe de ser" - le tomo un momento reaccionar y cuando lo hizo le hablo en un tono que intentaba ser desafiante -¿Puedo saber por qué estas siguiéndome?.

- Es un parque libre ¿quién te dijo que te sigo? – dijo tratando de excusarse.

- JA, si como no, Blacky arriba – el caballo se paro sobre sus patas traseras haciendo que Len retrocediera un poco, él se asusto por ella, pero después se sorprendió, aunque no lo demostró.

- Eso no es nada – dijo Len con arrogancia al tiempo que hacia que su caballo hiciera lo mismo.

- ¿Y eso qué? – pregunto Bianca con indiferencia.

- Nada, total – suspira – te veo en la noche – y antes de que Bianca pudiera responderle el dio media vuelta y hecho a correr a su caballo, nuevamente, a todo galope. Ella lo observo hasta que desapareció, el solo hecho de saber que iba a volverlo a ver ese mismo día la había puesto muy nerviosa.

- Al menos no esta enojado, aunque sigue siendo un arrogante, vamonos Blacky. – y regreso rápidamente a su castillo ya que no tenía mucho tiempo.

N.A.- Bueno hasta aquí llego el capitulo, espero les haya gustado... y mas que nada perdónenme si no eh actualizado rápido . 

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!! Espero se la pasen muy bien y gracias por los comentarios que me dejan Cuídense Felicidades!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11. La reunión.

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta había llegado la noche. Los Tao se encontraban en la sala platicando animadamente con los Furier. Len estaba algo impaciente, por que Bianca aun no aparecía, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien con su cara de seriedad absoluta.

- Esperen un momento por favor – el rey Aoshi se levanto y se dirigió a una de las sirvientas – podrías ir a preguntarle a mi hija si ¿va a tardar mucho en bajar?  
La jovencita asintió con la cabeza y subió rápidamente las escaleras y antes de que el Rey Aoshi se diera la vuelta para volver con sus invitados se oyó la respuesta de Bianca desde la parte alta de las escaleras. . .

- Ya iba a bajar en este momento.

- Me asustaste hija, pero no importa, ven.  
Bianca estaba sumamente nerviosa, al igual que el chico que se encontraba en la sala con la mirada clavada en la parte que se veía de las escaleras. Primero se vieron un par de sandalias negras muy hermosas, después sus piernas y un vestido negro, pero antes de que pudiera verla bien ella ya estaba abajo, y al pararse para saludarla se quedo embobado, ya que la chica lucia genial con ese vestido algo pegado y que le ayudaba a lucir su hermoso cuerpo. Ella traía su pelo suelto con una que otra trenza pequeña decorándolo.

- Se ve hermosa srta. Bianca – le dijo el Rey Michael al acercarse y besar su mano.

- Muchas gracias – le respondió ella algo apenada por este comentario, y paso a saludar a Rachel. Luego todos voltearon a ver a Len que no se había movido de su lugar.

- Hijo no seas mal educado, saluda a Bianca.

- Ah. . . claro – se acerco un poco, Bianca se puso algo nerviosa hasta que él llego frente a ella, tomo su mano y la beso. Los dos estaban tan rojos que parecía que iban a explotar, aunque nadie lo noto (que observadores padres tienen), después de esto se separaron. Ahora era el turno de ella de quedar embobada, al ver a Len vistiendo unos pantalones formales y una camisa blanca que le quedaba pegada y lo hacia lucir genial, luego de esto lo vio a los ojos y como ya era costumbre se perdió en ellos mientras él la veía fijamente; y así se hubieran quedado de no haber sido interrumpidos por el Rey Aoshi. . . .

- Es verdad hija si te ves hermosa – comento orgulloso.

- Papá ¿puedo ir un momento al jardín?

- ¿A qué? – pregunto su padre algo extrañado.

- A ver a Blacky, ah perdón, a mi caballo ¿si?

- Esta bien, además nosotros tenemos que hablar de algo importante. Así que Len y tu vayan a ver a Blacky – esta propuesta shokeo a ambos.

- Pero. . . – fue interrumpida sutilmente por el Rey Michael.

- Nada de peros, Bianca lleva por favor a Len, necesitamos hablar de una cosa con tus padres – su hijo lo volteo a ver con enojo.

- Mejor di váyanse de aquí –le respondió Len a su padre.

- Esta bien, vamonos Len – Bianca se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Len se petrifico al ver el último detalle de vestido: 2 lazos que se entrelazaban dejando al descubierto la espalda de la chica. Ella giro la cabeza y se le quedo viendo.

- ¡Len! vamonos – esto hizo que reaccionara y la siguiera.  
Y en cuanto sus hijos hubieron desaparecido por la puerta principal. . .  
- Entonces creo que es tiempo de aclarar los últimos puntos sobre la razón por la cual esta reunión es tan importante ¿no les parece?

- Claro Aoshi, con gusto – rieron un poco y fueron a sentarse. . .

Todo el camino por el jardín fue silencioso, ya que ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, hasta llegaron a donde se encontraba el caballo. Bianca se acerco a él y comenzó a acariciarlo.

- Hola amor, vine a ver como estabas – le dijo, mientras que Len salio de su embobamiento y de pronto. . .

- ¿Qué¿le pones los cuernos a mi caballo? "espera ¿Por qué dije eso?" – pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, y ahora Bianca lo volteaba a ver con enfado (bueno ni tanto)

- No, Blacky no es celoso "oye ¿por qué dije eso?" - Len se sorprendió por la respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa. . .

- Que sorpresa tenerte por aquí preciosa – se escucho la voz de un hombre, al reconocerla Bianca se puso feliz.

- ¡Ian! Pues ya vez – sonrió y se acerco al chico.

- Veo que hoy estas muy hermosa – el chico llamado Ian la tomo de la mano y le dio una vuelta.

- "¿Pero por qué me siento así? No estoy celoso, de ninguna manera. Solo por que el le dijo algo que yo deseaba decirle, o que quisiera tener esa confianza con ella no significa que este celoso o ¿si?" – Len los veía con frialdad y cuando Ian abrazo a Bianca el volteo la cara hacia otro lado.

- Gracias – dijo Bianca sonriente, pero Ian que si se había percatado de la reacción de Len, se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído.

- El es Len ¿cierto? – esto tomo por sorpresa a Bianca, que se alejo de él un poco, se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.

- Perdón, mi descortés amiga no nos presento, me llamo Ian y ¿tu eres?  
Len lo volteo a ver con frialdad infinita.

- Len – dijo seco, Ian sonrió por que se imaginaba la razón de su enojo.

- Bueno sin molestar pero ¿qué hacen aquí? – pregunto tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

- Pues ya vez, vinimos a ver a Blacky – respondió volviendo a sonreír.

- ¿Vinimos? Me hicieron venir – dijo Len menos seco, pero aun serio.

- ¡Cierto! Perdón vine a ver a Blacky, pero me hicieron traer a este ¡amargado! – recalco ella para defenderse, él ya le iba a contestar algo pero volvió a ser interrumpido.

- Ok calmense, y hablando de otra cosa ¿qué fue eso de que Blacky no es celoso?

- Nada importante, algo loco y disparatado gracias a alguien – dijo viendo a Len, que le sostuvo la mirada un momento y después le dio la espalda, ni Bianca ni Ian lo vieron sonreír. Luego volvió a su seriedad característica, y como Blacky se le acerco empezó a acariciarlo.

- ¿Te echaste desinfectante?, con eso de que me lo puedes contaminar – le dijo la chica que estaba a su espalda, el la escucho y siguió acariciando al hermoso caballo.

- Total como tú dijiste ya estuviste con mi caballo, así que ya no importa ¿cierto? – esta respuesta saco de onda a Bianca, Ian solo sonrió, pero se puso serio después de un golpe en el estomago de parte de la chica.

- Bueno. . . ¿dónde esta Sirak? – vio a Ian y este le señalo una dirección, Len al escucharla los volteo a ver.

- ¿Sirak? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- ¿Te importa? – le contesto ella desafiante.

- No – y volteo a ver nuevamente al caballo, pero luego escucho un rugido y volteo a ver de nuevo a Bianca.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Ven Sirak – de repente salio un hermoso tigre de bengala y se acerco a Bianca ella lo acaricio tiernamente y volteo a ver al sorprendido Len con una sonrisa y él reacciono, mientras que Ian estaba que se moría de la risa pero trataba de disimularlo.

- ¿Qué¿te asusto? – se rió un poco y volvió a mirarlo.

- No, pero con esto me confirmas algo – dijo con un tono de seguridad bastante convincente.

- "No respondas Bianca" – pensó Ian, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Y qué es? – pregunto confundida.

- Que tu casa si que es un zoológico – dijo cínicamente.  
Bianca lo iba a matar, dejo al tigre y se acerco a él con las más negras intenciones, pero Ian la sostuvo de la cintura.

- Calmate, en cierta forma tiene razón.

- Ian ¿de que lado estas¡suéltame! – le grito tratando de safarse pero Ian no la soltaba, Len solo observaba como la tenía sujeta y se¿enojo?. Ian se dio cuenta de esto, así que decidió dejarlo por la paz.- Vamos B calmate – Len los veía fija pero discretamente, ella se tranquilizo y el la soltó.

- Esta bien.

- "¿Quién es ese chico¿quién se cree que es?" – algo así pensaba Len mientras fulminaba a Ian con la mirada.

- "Su mirada es tan intensa que si pudiera me atravesaría con ella, lo peor es que ninguno de los dos es sincero y solo se la pasan peleando" Me encanta que me hagas caso Bianca.

- Si no fueras mi mejor amigo ya estarías muerto – le dijo Bianca y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
Al escuchar "mejor amigo" el alma de Len se tranquilizo un poco (¿su alma o sus celos?), bajo la mirada y volvió a acariciar al caballo.  
Bianca lo vio y sonrío.

- ¿Y que, yo me caso con tu caballo y seria doble boda?, ya que irías tu con el mío – Bianca e Ian, al cual también le había causado gracia esto a pesar de no entender en su totalidad la broma, empezaron a reírse y Len se alejo del caballo un poco volteando a verlos.

- Que graciosita, solo veía con quien le ponías el cuerno a mi caballo – contesto tratando de defenderse, pero desde un principio el sabia que esta vez ella le había ganado. En ese momento se acerco a ellos una jovencita de la servidumbre. . .

- Señorita, joven les hablan sus padres que ya se metan.

- Esta bien Estela, diles que ya vamos – le dijo Bianca calmándose.

- Si señorita, con permiso – y se retiro rápidamente.

- Ya me tengo que ir Ian, te cuidas y me cuidas a mis amores – se acerca a él y lo abraza mientras que Len desvía la mirada.

- Si no te preocupes por ellos – y acercándose a Len le extiende la mano – gusto en conocerte – Len lo vio primero a él y luego a Bianca.

- Igual – fue lo único que dijo y estrecho su mano. Ian solo sonrío.

- Adiós pequeño – le dijo Bianca a Sirak que se había acercado, Len también se acerco y lo ¿acaricio?, ella lo volteo a ver extrañada.

- ¿Qué¿tienes algún problema? – se separo de el tigre y acaricio a Blacky, después se alejo un poco.

- Ash, no se puede con tigo. – se acerco a Blacky y se despidió de él.  
Se acerco a Len y volteo a ver a Ian, que sonreía y les decía adiós con la mano, ella le devolvió el gesto y ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso al castillo.

N.A.- Holaaaaa Gomenneeeeee, disculpen en serio la tardanza, Feliz san Valentin, feliz lo q fuera, en serio perdón, es q neta la uni esta de locos, ya entiendo a las escritoras q me dejaban en ascuas prq tenian cosas q hacer de la Uni, perdón en serio, les agradezco sus comentarios, espero sigan leyendo la historia, ahorita ya es algo noche, espero mañana pasar el cap 12 q estara muy, pero muy interesante, asi q por fa no dejen de leer, se les quiere, y de nuevo perdonenme . 

Bye, se cuidan, Lizblak .


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12. Una sorpresa

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que los jóvenes se despidieran de Ian cuando llegaron a donde se encontraban sus padres.

- Ya estamos aquí padre – se anuncio Bianca, su madre la volteo a ver y le sonrió un poco nerviosa.

- Creo que es hora de que pasemos a cenar ¿no? – comento el Rey Aoshi igual o más nervioso que su esposa, aunque igualmente sonriendo.

- Como quieran – respondió la joven – bueno voy a asearme, regreso en un momento – se retiro y momentos después Len se retiro con la misma excusa.

- ¿Qué les parece si les decimos después de la cena? – pregunto el Rey Michael con una gran sonrisa (tb nerviosa) que no le cabía en el rostro.

- Creo que eso será lo mejor – respondió Rachel, mientras pasaban todos juntos al comedor; Minutos después se les unieron Len y Bianca, a los cuales para no fallar les toco sentarse juntos.

La cena estuvo deliciosa y bastante agradable, Ambos jóvenes estaban bastante nerviosos (¿acaso presentirían algo?), mientras que sus padres se veían demasiado alegres, esto lo notaron ambos, pero no podían ni sospechar los motivos reales de tanta felicidad. Hacia el final de la cena los sirvientes colocaron en la mesa 6 finísimas copas de cristal llenas a rebosar con vino tinto de la mejor calidad, esto extraño a Bianca, ya que solo pasaba eso cuando se brindaba por alguna ocasión sumamente importante.

- Papá ¿Qué celebramos hoy? – pregunto con curiosidad, el Rey Aoshi la volteo a ver con una expresión seria, que no podía ocultar del todo los nervios que sentía.

- Bueno creo que es hora de anunciarlo, ¿Michael?

- ¿De qué se trata padre? – esta vez el que pregunto fue Len.

- Bueno es que. . . al grano. Hoy anunciaremos tres eventos muy importantes que se celebran el mismo día – decía el Rey Michael cada vez más nervioso dirigiéndose a los jóvenes, que seguían igual o peor que antes.

- Sigo sin entender – recalco Len perdiendo un poco la paciencia (¿tiene?)

- Lo que pasa es que dentro de 1 semana – comenzó a explicar el Rey Aoshi – será el cumpleaños de Len y de ese día, que por cierto es sábado, en 8 será el de mi querida hija Bianca.

- Si ¿y?, dijeron que. . . ay ¡no! ¿se celebran juntos? – Bianca volteo a ver a Len y después a su padre que se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

- Pero ustedes dijeron 3 eventos en un solo día, eso son 2 eventos. ¿Cuál es el tercero?- pregunto Len con mucha curiosidad. Bianca también quería saberlo.

- Antes de decirlo fue una decisión que nosotros tomamos y que nos parece genial y se que ustedes la aceptaran, y si no les gusta aun así lo harán. Así que no tienen opción. – dijo el Rey Michael muy serio y un tanto frió, lo que preocupo a los chicos.

- Ya en serio ¿de qué están hablando?- pregunto Bianca algo asustada al ver la expresión seria de sus padres.

- Bueno – se levanta el Rey Aoshi y todos lo siguen, toma su copa y la alza – Hoy es un día muy especial para nosotros, ya que los Tao y los Furier están contentos de anunciar la unión en matrimonio entre mi adorada hija Bianca y el grandioso joven Len, la cual se llevara a cabo en 3 semanas. ¡Salud!- todos los reyes dieron un trago a su bebida brindando por la felicidad de los chicos, los cuales por cierto se habían quedado en shock.

- Matri. . . – Bianca no pudo terminar la frase.

- . . .monio – y Len lo hizo.

Ninguno entendió lo que había pasado, sus emociones los estaban confundiendo terriblemente, por un lado estaban muy felices, pero por el otro estaban muy sorprendidos todavía. A Bianca se le había resbalado la copa que traía en la mano, la cual fue a quebrarse al piso, tiñéndolo de escarlata debido al contenido intacto de esta.

Len logro bajar a salvo la suya, y se sentó de golpe.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir…


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13 ¿Comprometidos?

- Veo que se sorprendieron – comento Rachel sin poder ocultar la emoción que sentía, mientras tanto los chicos aun permanecían en shock, y fue Bianca la que rompió el silencio, que se había vuelto un tanto incomodo para todos.

- Pero. . . ¿cómo y cuándo lo decidieron? – logro preguntar entre sorprendida y "enojada", mientras que Len tenía la mirada perdida.

- Lo decidimos el viernes pasado en la reunión que hubo en la casa de los Tao – respondió Adabelle, en ese momento ambos chicos profirieron un terrible grito que sorprendió a sus padres. . .

- ¡¿QUÉ?!! - Ambos recordaban perfectamente lo que había sucedido ese día.

- Lo que oyeron, y a todos nos pareció una buena idea – les comunico el Rey Aoshi muy contento.

- Pero. . . – Len se había puesto de pie y por fin hablaba.

- Nada de peros, ya esta decidido: dentro de 3 semanas se celebraran sus cumpleaños y su boda ¿entendido? – declaro el Rey Michael mientras azotaba su puño en la mesa (ya se de donde saco Len lo impulsivo .) En ese momento Bianca se levanto de la mesa y, sin decir nada, se fue corriendo en dirección a su cuarto; Todos se le quedaron viendo, Len aprovecho ese momento y se dirigió a la puerta. Su semblante era de seriedad absoluta

- Creo que ha sido mucho por hoy – comento el Rey Michael un poco cansado.

- Ya nos reuniremos de nuevo para hacer los preparativos – declaro Rachel a modo de despedida y aun emocionada.

-Si, y ya verán que solo es cuestión de tiempo – dijo Michael y guiño un ojo, los demás rieron ante este comentario; Después de mucha despedida los Tao se fueron y los Furier se dirigieron a su habitación a descansar, ya que entendían que, al menos por el momento, tenían que dejar a su hija tranquila.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Bianca había un verdadero desastre, cualquier cantidad de cosas tiradas por todos lados. Y la causante de esto, aun confundida por la "feliz" noticia, estaba intentando romper una almohada y al no poder se limito a aventarla contra la ventana.

- ¿Por qué me sucede esto a mi? – se preguntaba mientras se tiraba en la cama y se ocultaba en las sabanas - " lo peor es que no me siento molesta, si no que mis sentimientos son otros, pero no, no puedo aceptar esto o ¿si, no tiene caso pensar en eso ahora, estoy muy confundida, mejor me duermo y dejo de darle vueltas" Yo ¿casada con Len Tao? - se levanto lentamente de la cama y fue a cambiarse, después de todo este había sido un día más difícil y cansado de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

Por otra parte los Tao ya habían llegado a su castillo, durante el viaje nadie había dicho nada respecto al compromiso y en cuanto llegaron Len se fue directo a su habitación sin mirar nada ni a nadie y se encerró en ella.

Ni siquiera se molesto en encender la luz, si no que se fue a sentar en su cama e inexplicablemente se dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, después se dejo caer hacia atrás recostándose en la cama.

- ¿Qué te pasa Len? – se preguntaba a si mismo – "¿por qué no me siento mal, y peor aun estoy feliz?, además – recordando lo que paso en la reunión – ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera si estaba de acuerdo o no, de cualquier forma yo debo estar en contra, ya que fueron nuestros padres quienes lo planearon, pero por otro lado desearía que todo esto siguiera su curso hasta el final" – a pesar de que la habitación estaba sumida en una oscuridad inmensa, en el momento en que pensó esto ultimo sus lindos ojos brillaron con una emoción contenida.

- "Pero es que hoy se veía tan. . .tan bien, tanto su linda cara como. . ." – en ese momento se percato de algo y se enderezo de golpe – No! Espera – grito mientras sacudía la cabeza- ¡no puede ser! ¡en realidad me he enamorado de Bianca! – exclamo algo sorprendido y de mil colores – debo tratar de calmarme, mejor me voy a dormir y tratare de no pensar más en esto – después de eso comenzó a cambiarse.

Mientras tanto Bianca ya se encontraba acostada abrazando otra almohada e intentando conciliar el sueño, cosa que por más que lo intentara no conseguía, hasta que decidió poner algo de música, con lo cual logro quedarse dormida, aunque lo ultimo que paso por su mente, apenas conciente fue:

- "En realidad no me molestaría ser la esposa de Len Tao" – pero antes de poder reaccionar ante este pensamiento el sueño ya la había vencido quedándose placidamente dormida.

De manera muy parecida Len ya estaba acostado y sus pensamientos lo invadían de nuevo, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño pero sin darse cuenta el cansancio lo fue venciendo, lo ultimo en que pensó conscientemente fue en Bianca y después se perdió en un sueño profundo.

Durante toda la noche los dos tuvieron un sueño muy parecido, ya que se habían imaginado como sería su vida si se casaran y todo resultaba fantástico y los dos estaban realmente felices, el caso es que los dos tuvieron una noche magnifica, que despejo algunas de sus dudas.

A la mañana siguiente ambos se levantaron de muy buen humor y cuando se encontraron con sus padres no mencionaron nada de lo ocurrido el día anterior, no se quejaron en absoluto, pero tampoco lo aceptaron; Sus padres por su lado estaban muy felices ya que sus hijos no habían explotado como era su costumbre, así que tomaron esta actitud como la aceptación del compromiso.

Ian se entero por Bianca, aunque ella se moría de la pena y solo lo comento muy superficialmente, ya que no quería hablar de ello, aunque Ian ya sabía cual iba a ser su decisión al respecto. Por otra parte Horo-Horo se entero por los padres de Len y con esto encontró una excelente forma de molestarlo, aunque no mucho ya que él sabia que no era bueno burlarse.

Aun así los siguientes días siguieron teniendo lindos sueños y una actitud bastante optimista al respecto de la boda (claro que esto en secreto), y aunque trataban de fingir, esto no paso desapercibido para sus amigos más cercanos (Ian y Horo respectivamente), pero ninguno de ellos les comento nada. También de vez en cuando se cuestionaban acerca de sus sentimientos, pero de ahí en fuera la semana se les paso volando y rápidamente se acerco el Sábado, que era el cumpleaños de Len (Nota – no se respeta la fecha real que es el 1ero de enero) y como el festejo real iba ser dentro de 2 semanas solo se planeo una pequeña reunión en el castillo de los Tao, solamente estaban invitados por supuesto los Furier, y gracias a las suplicas de Bianca, Alexandra y Horo-Horo (que tal parece que ya vive ahí).


	14. Chapter 14

_Ya se, ya se deje abandonado aqui por un buen rato, pero bueno espero subir ya bien los capitulos sale, se cuidan y espero que dejen comentarios vale?, nos andamos leyendo, bye, bye _

_Atte.- Lizblak_

----------------

**Capitulo 14. Cumpleaños de Len**

Y así llego el tan esperado día, los chicos estaban muy nerviosos, ya que se acercaba el momento de volverse a ver.

Los Furier acompañados de Alexandra habían llegado al castillo de los Tao, y fueron recibidos por el propio rey Michael.

- Pasen por favor, es un placer volver a verlos – los saludo muy amablemente, mientras los conducía al jardín directamente, ahí se encontraban la reina Rachel y Horo-Horo; Este lugar le traía recuerdos a Bianca que discretamente buscaba a Len con la mirada, más no lo encontró.

- Adabelle, Bianca ¿qué creen? Se me ocurrió hacer un pastel casero, y me han dicho que ustedes son muy buenas en eso – comenzó la platica la reina Rachel.

- Bueno algo – comento algo apenada la reina Adabelle.

- Lo que pasa es que me encantaría que me dijeran como va, ¿me harían ese favor?

- Estoy un poco agotada por el viaje Rachel, creo que me quedare aquí un momento, pero Bianca con gusto te acompañara ¿verdad hija? – Adabelle volteo a ver a su hija con cara de ve y ella tuvo que aceptar.

- Si con gusto señora Tao – respondió con falso entusiasmo.

Mientras tanto Alexandra y Horo2 se habían alejado un poco del grupo y se habían puesto a charlar animadamente, ya que desde que se conocieron se habían estado frecuentando y se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro.

Rachel, seguida de cerca por Bianca se dirigió a la cocina, ya estaba casi listo el pastel y todos los ingredientes que habían sobrado se encontraban distribuidos en una pequeña mesa. Al lado de esta en una de mayor tamaño se encontraba el pastel ya horneado.

- Bueno y ¿qué te parece? - pregunto Rachel emocionada, era la primera vez que hacia un pastel y estaba impaciente por saber el veredicto de una experta como Bianca.

- Se ve muy bien – declaro Bianca con sinceridad – y estoy segura de que tendrá un sabor magnifico – agrego con dulzura mientras contemplaba el pastel, mientras tanto Rachel de pronto volteo hacia la puerta y se llevo una gran sorpresa.

- ¡Hijo! Me espantaste ¿por qué no avisas que estas ahí? – Bianca al escuchar esto se dio la vuelta y se quedo paralizada al ver al apuesto cumpleañero mirándolas.

- Perdón madre, lo que pasa es que no deseaba interrumpirlas – contesto con su seriedad habitual. Él se encontraba allí desde antes que ellas entraran, había ido a buscar un vaso de leche cuando escucho que alguien iba a entrar y se oculto detrás de la puerta ya que no quería ser molestado y al ver a Bianca, que ese día llevaba un lindo vestido a las rodillas y que dejaba los hombros al descubierto color café, al igual que sus botines, decidió quedarse ahí observándola, ya que se veía muy bien, hasta que su madre volteo y lo descubrió.

- Ah bueno, ahora que ya vimos el pastel creo que regresare al jardín – dijo Bianca, que estaba muy nerviosa, si seguía viendo a aquel chico con su camisa roja medio abierta y algo ajustada que dejaba ver su atlético cuerpo y con esos pantalones negros, era seguro que le diera un infarto. Y estaba dispuesta a salir de ahí antes de que otra cosa pasara pero. . .

- Bianca aun falta decorarlo y yo no soy muy buena para eso, así que si no es mucha molestia ¿me harías el favor de decorarlo? – dijo Rachel con una inocencia increíble.

- Pero. . .

- Muchas gracias Bianca ahorita vengo, ah y Len si quieres puedes quedarte a ayudarle y así te gustara más tu pastel, bueno con permiso – y salio como rayo, dejándolos solos en la cocina.

- Bueno total – Bianca se dio la vuelta y comenzó a decorar el pastel.

- ¿Segura que sabes como decorar pasteles? No vaya a ser que lo eches a peder.

- Cállate, si no fuera por tu madre no lo haría, y si se muy bien como decorar un pastel, lo malo es que este es el tuyo – dijo para defenderse del comentario.

- Uy, esta bien solo observare y ya no diré nada – a partir de ese momento Len se callo y la observo mientras decoraba el pastel, esto hacia que ella se pusiera muy nerviosa; Después de untarle el betún y decorarlo con algunas cosas Bianca se detuvo y lo volteo a ver.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? – le pregunto con fingida seguridad.

- ¿Qué? Ah lo que tu quieras o el típico =Felicidades Len= , pero con bonita letra – agrego con algo de cinismo.

- ¡Ja! Si quieres hazlo tú – le respondió según enojada.

- Mmm. . . pues lo haría pero estoy algo cansado así que. . . – bostezo y la volteo a ver fijamente.

- Ash!! – Bianca agarro el utensilio y comenzó a escribir la frase – "Es con bonita letra, aunque no lo aceptare" - cuando hubo terminado lo volteo a ver de nuevo - ¿Qué te parece? – le pregunto señalando el pastel, que por cierto se veía hermoso.

- Mmm. . . hay mejores – le dijo medio en burla.

- ¡Ya me hartaste! – en ese momento Bianca agarro algo de la harina que había en una de las mesas y sin pensar se la aventó.

- Ahh! ¿qué te pasa? – pregunto Len sorprendido mientras se sacudía la harina.

- Es para que aprendas – le dijo Bianca mientras tapaba el pastel y lo colocaba al centro de la mesa.

- ¡Esto no se queda así! – la amenazo, mientras agarraba más de la misma harina y se la arrojaba, ella se sacudió.

- Ahh Len!! Ahora estoy manchada – le grito enojada.

- Tu empezaste – le dijo tratando de hacerse el inocente, mientras tanto ella agarro un huevo y se lo aventó con tan buena puntería que le dio en el pecho manchándolo todo al momento de quebrarse; Después de eso ella trato de salir corriendo de ahí, pero el la sostuvo de la cintura con un brazo y con la mano que le quedaba libre tomo otro huevo, el cual le reventó en la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes? Me habían dicho que es bueno para el cabello – le dijo burlón, ella grito y se safo como pudo, y así comenzó la guerra, hasta que en una escapatoria Bianca se resbalo cayo hacia atrás junto con Len, que había tratado de sujetarla, quedando en una posición un poco atrevida, ya que ella se encontraba encima de él muy pero muy cerca, ambos se sonrojaron y ella se hizo a un lado, acostándose junto a el ya que no tenía fuerza para levantarse.

- Que desastre – dijo Bianca cansada y aun recostada en el suelo.

- Si, ¿ya ves lo que hiciste? – le dijo Len incorporándose un poco y volteándola a ver.

- ¿Qué te pasa? si tu también contribuiste – alego Bianca en su defensa, al tiempo que se incorporaba hasta quedar sentada y se acercaba un poco a él.

- Si tu no hubieras empezado no te habría seguido – el se acerco también un poco, pero aun peleaban.

- Tú lo dijiste, le seguiste así que no es solo culpa mía – sus rostros ya se encontraban peligrosamente cerca.

- Quedaste como payaso – Dijo Len al tiempo que acercaba su mano al rostro de Bianca y lo limpio un poco.

- Tu pareces mimo – sonrío ella y también acerco su mano y le quito algo de la harina que tenía en el rostro, y así se fueron acercando cada vez más hasta que ninguno de los dos resistió el impulso y unieron sus labios en un lindo, tierno y dulce ( x la azúcar que se aventaron jaja mal chiste) beso que duro algunos segundos, hasta que captaron lo que estaban haciendo y se separaron, se vieron fijamente por algunos instantes y después se levantaron como de rayo, evitando siempre mirarse a los ojos, pero antes de que alguno de los dos hablara . . .

- Pero ¿qué paso aquí? - los dos voltearon hacia la puerta y vieron a sus madres que los veían sorprendidas.

- Pues. . . algunos accidentes - trato de excusarse Bianca, utilizando el tono más dulce e inocente que conocía, pero esta vez no dio resultado.

- ¿Qué hicieron? – pregunto Adabelle molesta.

- Tuvimos una pequeña pelea, pero en cambio miren el pastel, esta intachable – agrego con toda la inocencia que pudo mientras señalaba el pastel.

- Eso si, pero. . . ah total – dijo Adabelle rendida ante los chantajes de su hija.

- Como sea deben ir a bañarse y a cambiarse – agrego Rachel con una tranquilidad imperturbable.

- Pero yo no tengo ropa – dijo Bianca apenada.

- Habla a la casa para que te preparen tu ropa y. . .

- Pero Adabelle no se puede ir así hasta tu casa – le argumento Rachel.

- Bueno le dices a las mucamas que le den tu ropa a Ian y que el te la traiga y asunto arreglado – dijo Adabelle, que ya se había recuperado de la impresión de ver la cocina semi-destruida.

Después de unos 20 min. llegó Ian con las cosas de Bianca, ella salio a buscarlo junto con Len.

- ¿Pues que hicieron? ¿pelea de harina y huevos? – se burlo Ian al verlos, y se estaba riendo de muy buena gana hasta que Bianca le dio un puntapié en la espinilla.

- Que gracioso, ya te contare después y gracias por la ropa.

- De nada, ya sabes cuando quieras, y eso si me dolió ¿eh? – Ian se subió nuevamente a su caballo y ya iba a marcharse cuando pareció recordar algo – Ah por cierto Felicidades – esto ultimo lo dijo viendo a Len.

- Gracias- contesto Len seco, sentía algo muy extraño cada que veía a ese chico cerca de Bianca (¿celos?), pero esta vez había sido menos intenso que cuando lo había conocido.

- Ven te diré donde te puedes bañar y cambiarte – le dijo Len, ella simplemente asintió y lo siguió en silencio, no deseaba comentar nada de lo ocurrido en la cocina. Así subieron un par de escaleras y se encontraron con 2 puertas.

- Puedes cambiarte en la habitación de la izquierda.

- Y esa ¿de quién es? – pregunto Bianca con curiosidad, mientras señalaba la puerta de la derecha.

- Es mi. . . es mi cuarto – murmuro Len, ella se sorprendió un poco.

- Bueno con permiso – y sin decir nada más se metió a la habitación, al tiempo que Len entraba en la suya.

La habitación en la que había entrado Bianca era espaciosa y bonita, fue directo hacia la cama y depósito allí el paquete que le había dado Ian, lo abrió y encontró su ropa al lado de otras cosas, ella sonrió.

- "Espero que le gusten" – sonrió nuevamente, agarro sus cosas y se dirigió al baño.

Mientras tanto Len, que ya se encontraba sumergido hasta el cuello en una tina, estaba pensando en lo que había pasado.

- "La bese. . . no, nos besamos, pero esta vez no me hizo nada, ¿será que. . .? tal vez, pero . . ." mejor dejo de pensar en eso. – y siguió en inmersión por unos minutos.

Continuara......


	15. Chapter 15

_Creo q solo terminare la historia jajajaja, subiré los capítulos y yap, quien la lea será un gusto para mi, un saludo _

_Atte: Lizblak _

Capitulo 15. Cumpleaños de Len 2da parte

Después de darse un delicioso baño, Len salió ya cambiado de su habitación y contemplo por unos instantes la puerta que tenía enfrente; Bianca estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando escucho el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse y supuso que debía tratarse de la de Len, pero en ese instante se oyó la voz de la madre de él (su futura suegra).

- ¿Hijo ya terminaste?

- Si madre.

- Podrías bajar un momento, necesito que me hagas un favor, Bianca bajara cuando esté lista – él no contesto, solo dirigió una última mirada hacia la puerta y bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

- Uff ya se fue, bueno ya estoy lista – decía Bianca aprobando contenta su imagen en el espejo, se dio la vuelta y tomo una caja envuelta para cumpleaños y la nota que había hecho. Abrió lentamente la puerta cuidándose de no hacer ruido. . .

- "Creo que se lo dejare en su cama, así que. . ." – respiro hondo para darse valor y entro a la habitación de Len cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras de ella, al voltearse a admirar la habitación se quedó anonadada por unos minutos.

- Es impresionante y muy. . . hermosa, no parece la habitación de un hombre, de hecho creo que la mía está más desordenada – agrego un poco avergonzada de lo desordenada que era, se acercó a la cama y respiro hondo nuevamente, esta vez para detectar el aroma de él.

Se recostó un momento en la cama, le agradaba estar así en ese lugar, hasta que recordó el por que se encontraba ahí, así que se levantó y dejo el paquete en la cama y encima la nota, se sonrojo al máximo al pensar que Len podría haber regresado y la hubiera encontrado así en su cama, la arreglo un poco y salió de la habitación y se dirigió a donde se encontraban los demás.

Len estaba cada vez más impaciente, ya era la vigésima vez que volteaba a ver la puerta y Bianca no aparecía por ninguna parte, pero de pronto se congelo al verla con unos pescadores (así se les llama a los pantalones que llegan a 1/2 pierna) azul claros con florecitas y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color y con un número , su hermoso cabello estaba sujeto por una pinza, lo cual resaltaba las facciones de su cara y le daba un aire elegante, en resumen se veía genial. (como siempre).

- Hija! Ya estábamos pensando en mandar alguien a buscarte – le recrimino su padre.

- Perdón por la tardanza – se disculpó y se acercó un poco a ellos.

- ¿Ya felicitaste a Len? – le pregunto Adabelle con curiosidad a su hija, Bianca lo volteo a ver y después desvío la mirada hacia otro lado.

- No – dijo en voz baja, pero para su desgracia su madre si la escucho.

- Pues hazlo, para eso estamos aquí – Adabelle acerco a su hija a donde se encontraba Len, el cual al encontrarse tan cerca de ella también desvió la mirada.

- Felicidades Len – dijo algo sonrojada, y él se disponía a contestarle cuando. . .

- Pero por Dios dale su abrazo – Bianca volteo a ver a su madre y luego al joven, no había escapatoria así que se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo rápido.

- Gracias – contesto él casi en su oído al tiempo que se separaban.

- Bueno con permiso – Bianca hizo una inclinación y fue con Alexandra y HoroHoro, Len la observo un momento, también se disculpó y fue con su amigo; Adabelle permaneció en ese lugar sonriendo un momento y después se reunió con su esposo. Le encantaba la idea de ver a esos dos casados.

Así se les pasaron rápidamente las horas, era un ambiente muy agradable, aunque no faltaron las peleas entre Horo2 y Len, y por supuesto entre Len y Bianca.

Al termino del día las visitas se despidieron y los Tao que estaban algo cansados se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Len solo se tomo su acostumbrado vaso de leche (¿cuánta leche puede beber este tipo?) y se dirigió a su cuarto, en donde sin saberlo se encontraría con la sorpresa de Bianca.

Al entrar a su habitación lo único que hizo fue acostarse en su cama, pero al hacerlo se percato de que había aplastado algo, se levanto rápidamente y encendió la luz.

¿Qué es esto? – realmente le sorprendió encontrar un regalo en su cama y al fijarse se dio cuenta de que también había una nota, la cual decía:

Hola!

Bueno Felicidades y este es mi regalo, espero que te guste y si no pues. . . ni modo.

Creo que es todo.

Bye


	16. Chapter 16

_Creo q solo terminare la historia jajajaja, subiré los capítulos y yap, quien la lea será un gusto para mi, un saludo _

_Atte: Lizblak _

Capitulo 16. Cumpleaños de Bianca

Y así comenzaron a transcurrir los días, algunos rápidos y otros más lentos, pero todos con el común de los preparativos para la boda, que Rachel y Adabelle llevaban a cabo con un gran entusiasmo; por supuesto que Len y Bianca estaban enterados, pero no se incluían en esto porque se suponía que estaban enojados con sus padres por "obligarlos" a casarse.

Esa semana Bianca tuvo mucho en que entretenerse preparando la reunión para celebrar su cumpleaños, ya que tenía que hacerlo sola por que todos los demás estaban ocupados con los preparativos de la boda… y así llego finalmente el sábado, cumpleaños de Bianca.

-Hola chicas, que bueno que vinieron – saludo Bianca a sus amigas: Anjia, que era una joven alta, rubia, muy guapa y con unos ojos verdes camaleónicos impresionantes (me refiero a los que cambian de tono dependiendo de la luz y la ropa que traía puesta), Paloma, que era una joven morena muy guapa y de cabello negro y largo, y por último Alexandra, a la cual ya conocen.

-Lo que pasa es que no teníamos nada mejor que hacer –dijo Alex y agrego con expresión burlona- no es cierto, sabes que no hubiéramos faltado por nada –todas la felicitaron y se disponían a entrar al castillo cuando Alex, siempre curiosa, hizo una "inocente" pregunta.

-Oye y ¿quién más va a venir?-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?, déjame ver –contando con los dedos- bueno van a venir los Tao, Horo Horo e Ian- le guiño el ojo a Ana y Alexandra, las cuales se sonrojaron.

-Ah… bueno.

-Como sea… vengan, se me ocurrió que la reunión fuera en la piscina y mi papá me dijo que si, así que vamos a cambiarnos.

Pocos instantes después llamaron a la puerta, abrieron y entraron las visitas, en ese momento el Rey Aoshi para recibirlos

-Michael, Rachel, Len, Horo que gusto que vinieron, pasen –saludo amistosamente el Rey olvidándose un poco de las exigencias del protocolo que existía aun entre amigos.

-Gracias por la invitación –respondió Michael al tiempo que le daba un abrazo- y ¿dónde se encuentra la cumpleañera?-

-Esta en la piscina, se le ocurrió hacer la fiesta ahí- y así guió a sus invitados poco más allá de los jardines, a donde se encontraban las cuatro chicas enfrascadas en un partido de volleyball acuático.

-¡Hija! Llegaron los Tao –esto paralizo a Bianca y también a Alex, ambas chicas voltearon al mismo tiempo, lo cual fue un error ya que Paloma había lanzado el balón hacia donde se encontraba Alex la cual logro esquivarlo por muy poco, después de eso pararon el juego; Bianca se sumergió para reaparecer al lado de la escalera, mientras hacia esto, los invitados se acercaron a la piscina, y uno de ellos no podía desviar la mirada del lugar donde se encontraba la chica y cuando esta salió de la piscina se perdió en otro mundo.

-Como siempre preciosa –dijo Michael cuando se acercaron un poco más, y lo que pasa es que ella traía puesto un lindo bikini negro con rojo, lo cual hacía lucir su esplendido cuerpo, no es de extrañar que esa persona en particular se quedara embobada al grado de no saber ni siquiera su nombre.

-Es cierto hija, te ves genial –ella se sonrojo un poco

-Muchas gracias y buenas tardes –saludo educadamente, pero de lejos ya que no quería mojarlos.

-Deseamos felicitarte por cumplir 18 años, lo que si es que es un poco extraño hacer una fiesta en la piscina-le dijo Rachel sonriendo, la idea parecía divertirla bastante.

-Muchas gracias, y bueno me gusta mucho nadar, por eso decidí hacer aquí la fiesta, asi que el que desee entrar con gusto puede hacerlo, en ese cuarto hay todo tipo de trajes de baño –dijo animadamente al tiempo que señalaba un cambiador en la esquina opuesta de la alberca.

-Pues yo le entro, vamos Len- dijo Horo horo jalando a Len hacia el cuarto, todos sonrieron por esto.

-Bueno gracias por la invitación, pero preferimos que ustedes se diviertan mientras nosotros charlamos en la sala con tus padres –dijo el Rey Michael, y su esposa asintió.

-Por mí no hay problema y les agradezco mucho el que hayan podido venir –cuando los reyes se hubieron marchado Bianca se lanzó nuevamente a la alberca y sus amigas se acercaron a ella.

-Uhhh! ¿Viste cómo te veía Len?- le pregunto Alex para molestarla.

- Ah como molestas –le dijo Bianca sumergiéndose y nadando hacia el otro lado- ¿Qué onda ya te apuras o que?- grito y las demás fueron hacia donde se encontraba ella.

-¿Qué te pasa, a quien le gritas? –pregunto Paloma extrañada.

-A Ian, véanlo –todas voltearon a la dirección que les indicaba y en efecto vieron que él se acercaba sonriendo y saludándolas

-Que onda chicas ¿cómo están?, puedo?- dijo ya cerca de ellas, para ver si podía entrar. La verdad se veía genial, traía un traje de baño verde al igual que sus ojos y tan solo con ver si atlético cuerpo una de ellas se derretía, aunque ninguna podía negar que era muy guapo.

-¡Claro!-le respondió Bianca con una sonrisa, él no lo pensó dos veces y se clavó en la alberca salpicándolas un poco.

-Ya llegaron los demás?- le pregunto a Bianca

-Sí, se fueron a cambiar… oye vamos a jugar como lo hacíamos de niños ¿va?- dijo emocionada.

-¿Eso?, bueno pero solo si las chicas quieren- las voltearon a ver y las chicas tenían cara de ¿what?

-¿de qué hablan ustedes?- pregunto Anjia algo sonrojada

-De un sencillo juego, miren él- señalando a Ian- es el tiburón y nosotras sus presas, si nos atrapa pues perdemos, pero si nos alcanza y logramos escaparnos seguimos en el juego, si él nos atrapa a todas el gana y si nosotras lo burlamos 3 veces ganamos, entonces ¿qué dicen?- les dijo como niña de 5 años, sus amigas aceptaron.

-Bueno comencemos- y así empezaron a jugar, era el típico juego de atrapadas.

Momentos después Horo Horo y Len salían del cambiador para ir a la piscina, algo que al último le daba algo de pena, pero aun asó decidió ir. En cuanto llegaron se llevaron una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Ian persiguiendo a las chicas, Horo sonrío, pero Len sin saber muy bien el porqué se enojó.

Mientras tanto la presa actual de Ian era… si ¡Bianca!, pero como ellos jugaban a eso desde hace mucho tiempo reñían algo antes de ver quien ganaba, en ese momento Ian la hundió

-¡Ian!, esta me la pagas – se volvió a zambullir y agarro a Ian por la espalda y los dos comenzaron a "pelear" ninguno de los dos se había percatado de las visitas hasta que Ian se fijó al frente, viéndolo con una mirada asesina estaba Len, Ian pensó que si sus ojos fueran pistolas ya estaría muerto, sonrío y le iba a decir a Bianca pero ella lo sujeto del cuello y lo hundió, luego ella volteo hacia al frente y se paralizo al ver a Len con un traje amarillo ámbar que hacia lucir su muy… muy bien formado cuerpo, estaba en esto cuando Ian la saco de su ensimismamiento

-Esta me la debes, pero ya me la pagaras después- le dijo al oído, lo que molesto aun mas a Len, pero antes de que éste pudiera decidir cual era la mejor forma de asesinar a Ian.

-Oigan chicos! ¿Qué hacen ahí?, Entren!.- les grito, con lo cual las otras chicas que no se habían percatado de su presencia los voltearon a ver y al ver a Horo Horo, Alex se quedo embobada.

-Vamos –grito Horo Horo y empujando a Len lo hizo llegar a la orilla

-Dejame Loro Loro, no quiero entrar- le dijo algo molesto, Horo solo lo volteo a ver y luego a la alberca, donde vio algo que le pareció chistoso y de nuevo lo volteo a ver

-Como quieras- se encogio de hombros y se lanzo a la alberca, esto le extraño a Len, pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, sintió que alguien le sujetaba el tobillo y al voltear

-¡Sorpresa!- grito Bianca y lo jalo hacia la alberca, al salir…

-Bianca!- grito Len mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

-¿me llamabas?- esto lo asusto, ya que la chica se encontraba justo atrás de él.

-No quería meterme- dijo como niño pequeño, pero sin hacer pucheros.

-No querías?, hay q lastima no crees?, ya estas adentro- sonrió y se alejo nadando; Len la observo un momento a través del agua y luego volteo a ver a los demás.

-Hola Alexandra y… se quedo viendo a las otras dos

-Que tonta, aun no te las presento- lo volvió a espantar

-Deja de hacer eso! -grito volteando a ver a la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

-Uy perdón, como sea, ellas son Paloma y Anjia, y ay que Horo no lo conoce, él es Ian, chicos ellos son Len y Horo Horo

-Mucho gusto- contestaron todos al mismo tiempo y la mayoría se rió por esto.

-Cierto, felicidades Bianca –le dijo Horo volteándola a ver

-Gracias Horo- y ya se iba a seguir jugando cuando…

-Es verdad, felicidades- le dijo Len con indiferencia y volteando hacia el otro lado .

-Gracias- le respondió ella con sarcasmo.


	17. Chapter 17

Capt 17. Cumpleaños de Bianca 2da parte

- Bueno ya que estamos todos vamos a seguir jugando ¿sí? – dijo Bianca para animar de nuevo su reunión, todos la voltearon a ver.

- Si, pero con ajustes – respondió Ian con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuáles? – preguntaron a coro las chicas.

- Seguiremos con las mismas reglas de lo del tiburón, pero un poco diferente.

- Según tu ¿cómo lo quieres hacer? - Bianca se había acercado a él y le había pasado un brazo por el cuello (como abrazándolo), Len al ver estos es sumergió y cuando salió de nuevo Ian y Horo horo sonrieron, el primero abrazando más a Bianca, aún bajo la mirada asesina de Len.

- Simple, ustedes son 4 y nosotros solamente 3 así que el juego sería este: Ustedes. hacen una carrera y mientras nosotros estamos escondidos y cuando comiencen nosotros vamos por nuestras presas y tienen que llegar a su destino para ganar ¿ok? – explico Ian sonriente.

- Suena interesante, ¿entonces que, juegan todos? – pregunto Bianca y la mayoría respondió que si, bueno todos menos uno (¿Quién creen?) y todos lo voltearon a ver.

- ¿Qué?, yo no quiero y punto – dijo cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada.

- Vamos Len sin ti somos 2 contra 4 – dijo Horo acercándose a su amigo.

- Ya dije que no quiero y ustedes hagan lo que quieran – pero antes de que lograra hacer algún movimiento. . .

- Como quieras, vamos Bianca sigamos jugando, eso si seguimos como siempre – Len volteo a verlos, ambos sonreían.

- Si, como siempre, pero con las demás no ¿ok? – dijo Bianca sin perder su sonrisa, Horo se reía por lo bajo al ver la cara de Len a punto de explotar.

- Oye ¿de que hablan? – pregunto Anjia.

- Ah, lo que pasa es que Ian y yo, como ya vieron, nos llevamos un poco pesado, nos ahogamos y nos jalamos, por eso – respondió riéndose un poco.

- ¿Estas seguro de que no quieres jugar? – le pregunto Horo por última vez a Len, él lo volteo a ver y luego a Ian que le sonreía.

- ¿Sabes qué? Decidí que si por que no creo que tú puedas sin mí, además que. . .

- Si como no Len, de cualquier manera no me. . .perdón no nos ganaras – lo interrumpió Bianca.

- ¿Quieres ver como si? – le respondió él viéndola desafiante, ella se rió un poco.

- Como quieras – y comenzó a nadar a una de las esquinas, seguida por las demás chicas, mientras que los jóvenes planeaban su estrategia.

- Lo mejor será tratar de atraparlas a todas, Horo tu perseguirás a Alexandra, Len a Bianca y yo a Anjia y a Paloma.

- ¿Tu a dos? – pregunto Horo2, ya que Len se había quedado callado.

- Sí, de hecho la más difícil de atrapar es Bianca y también la que más pelea por zafarse, y en ocasiones Alex, pero Anjia y Paloma son nuevas en esto, es por eso ¿desean cambiar? – Ian los miro, Len solo desvió la mirada, Horo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, después planearon su escondite y ya al último. . .

- Solo que Len, te deseo suerte – él lo volteo a ver y. . .

- Gracias, pero no la necesito –y se sumergió, Ian volteo a ver a Horo.

- Perdónalo ya sabes que. . .

- Sí, lo sé, pero no importa, mejor vamos a jugar – y los dos desaparecieron bajo al agua después de gritar a las chicas que ya estaban listos, ellas que ya habían decidido cuál iba a ser su meta también estaban listas.

- Bueno chicas 1. . .2. . . 3 – al terminar el conteo todas comenzaron a nadar rápidamente, pero los chicos las esperaban a la mitad del camino, Ian sostuvo a Anjia que se sonrojo y después a Paloma, ambas trataron de escaparse un par de veces y después se rindieron, Horo apareció un poco en frente de Alex y ella estuvo forcejeando un rato con él; Bianca creía estar segura, pero al voltear hacia atrás vio a Ian que ya había atrapado a sus dos amigas y a Alex aun luchando con Horo, pero ¿y Len? , descubrió la respuesta rápidamente ya que al ver de nuevo hacia el frente choco con alguien y se paro bien.

- ¿Sabes que dicen que uno no debe distraerse en una carrera? - él estaba frente a ella viéndola fijamente, ella reacciono y trato de nadar hacia un lado, pero él la sostuvo por la cintura.

- ¡Esto no se ha terminado Len! – grito Bianca y se sumergió zafándose, luego salió a su lado lo saludo e iba a nadar de nuevo cuando él se aventó y volvió a atraparla, esta vez de un brazo.

- ¿Qué decías? – le pregunto triunfador.

- Que esto no se ha terminado – y así comenzó la lucha, ella se escapaba y él la volvía a atrapar, pero ninguno ganaba.

- Bueno ¡YA! – gritaron Horo e Ian al mismo tiempo – empate.

- ¿Empate? – se preguntaron los dos ya cansados.

- Bianca ya dile que sí, ya vamos a hacer otra cosa – le grito Paloma, ella suspiro y vio a Len.

- ¿Empate aceptado? – le pregunto determinante.

- Esta bien, lo acepto – ella sonrió y esto hizo que él se sonrojara un poco.

Después de que habían estado un rato más en la alberca llego una de las muchachas del servicio y les dijo que él rey decía que pronto servirían la cena, que era mejor que ya se fueran a cambiar.

- Esta bien, dile que en seguida vamos – cuando la muchacha se alejó – Bueno chicas ya saben cuáles son sus habitaciones, y a ustedes Ian les dirá cuál es la suya. – todos salieron de la alberca y después de algunos segundos de embobamiento se fueron a cambiar.

Después de un rato ya todos estaban listos y en la sala, bueno todos menos la festejada, y después de unos minutos que a alguien le parecieron interminables. . . .

- Ya estoy aquí, perdón por la tardanza – todos la voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron ya que Bianca traía un vestido color vino que le llegaba poquito debajo de las rodillas con una caída muy elegante y la espalda algo descubierta, también su dije de "B" que le encantaba, aun traía el pelo mojado pero se lo había arreglado un poco.

- Te ves hermosa hija – ella sonrió viendo a todos los presentes mientras se acercaba, pero de pronto se quedo estática viendo fijamente a alguien.

- "Trae. . .trae. . . lo que le regale!" – ella veía fijamente a Len que a su vez se había quedado anonadado al verla (pero ese no es el punto ¿cierto?) el caso es que él, además de unos pantalones negros, traía puesta la camisa negra pegada y encima la ámbar de botones que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos, las camisas que ella le había regalado.

- Hija ¿estas bien? – el rey Aoshi la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Claro, bueno pasemos al comedor ¿no? – dijo ella emocionada, Ian si se había dado cuenta de la causa de su ensimismamiento. Ya en el comedor Len se excusó diciendo que había olvidado algo en su habitación, se tardó un poco pero cuando regreso estuvo como si nada y así siguió la reunión muy agradable, hasta que los invitados se fueron retirando. 1ero Paloma y Anjia, después Ian quien abrazo por última vez a Bianca cosa que Len decidió no ver.

Después Alexandra ya debía irse, se despidió de todos especialmente de Horo, luego antes de que se fueran los reyes Tao y Horo le dieron su abrazo a Bianca y voltearon a ver a Len, el trato de ignorarlos pero al último lo "obligaron" a que le diera su abrazo.

- Felicidades y gracias – se lo dijo como en secreto, algo que en serio la derretía y antes de que se separaran Bianca vio brillar algo en el cuello de él y al voltear reconoció la cadena que le había dado.

- Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Después de que todos se fueron sus padres la felicitaron por última vez y ella se retiro a su cuarto pensando:

- "Traía la cadena que le di, pero . . .¿traería el dije? " – mientras tanto había llegado a su cuarto y al entrar y ver su cama . . . .


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18. Una agradable sorpresa seguida de una pelea.

- "¿Qué es eso? " – la joven se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de su habitación – Es hermoso! – en su cama había un vestido negro sin mangas con contornos rosa pastel y un adorno en forma de flor en la cintura, el cual estaba rodeado por cientos de rosas rojas, y en medio del vestido había una pequeña cajita con una nota, lo primero que hizo fue tomar la cajita y abrirla – Por Dios! – era una preciosa sortija ( es la de compromiso, pero él no lo aceptaría ¿cierto? ), ella se la puso y después leyó la nota:

. . . Qué puedo decir? , 1ero gracias x el regalo me. . . gusto. . . y espero que te agraden mis presentes

La nota no tenía firma pero Bianca sabía muy bien de quien eran y se emocionó mucho

- "¡Me encantaron Len! – tomo el vestido y se lo fue a probar.

Y así comenzó a pasar la semana, en la cual los reyes estaban como poseídos haciendo los arreglos para la boda, mientras que Bianca y Len se hacían los locos, pero el miércoles los 2 tuvieron que hacerse medidas para sus respectivos trajes, aunque sus madres les dijeron otra cosa (recuerden q se supone que se casan "obligados").

Llego el día antes de la boda y las familias se juntaron de nuevo, todos se veían geniales, especialmente los novios. Len traía un traje de color azul marino que lo hacía ver muy elegante y sobre todo guapo, mientras que Bianca traía algo que además de dejar embobados a los presentes le agradó mucho a Len, ya que traía el vestido que él le había regalado. Tuvieron una cena muy agradable y después Bianca se disculpó y fue al jardín, momentos después sus padres técnicamente corrieron a Len con toda la sutileza del mundo, el cual decidió seguirla; Ella se encontraba caminando por el jardín, se sentía confundida ya que cada vez que veía a Len su forma de ser y todo en ella cambiaba.

- "¿Qué te pasa Bianca? ¿realmente estas enamorada de Len?" – esas eran las preguntas que rondaban su mente cuando al alzar su mirada vio una estrella fugaz, luego sonrió.

- "Sí, lo amo y deseo que seamos felices "- cerro los ojos al momento de pedir el deseo.

Len la había estado siguiendo sin decir nada, ya que ella se veía un poco preocupada, y había alzado su mirada al mismo tiempo que Bianca y visto la misma estrella y también había pedido el mismo deseo. Después se iba a acercar pero al ver algo se detuvo. . .

- ¿Paseo nocturno? – esta voz saco a la chica de sus pensamientos.

- Ian, algo así ¿y tú qué haces? - ella se acercó a él, mientras que Len que se encontraba oculto a la vista de ellos lo observaba todo.

- Vigilo, pero en vez de encontrar un ladrón encontré a una hermosa joven, este debe ser mi día de suerte – ya estaban frente a frente, ella bajo la mirada y él la tomo de la cara y la hizo que lo viera - ¿qué te pasa? ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupado, ella simplemente lo abrazo, esto lo tomo por sorpresa, pero después lo acepto, cuando se separaron.

- Si, solo estoy un poco confundida ¿podemos hablar un poco?

- Claro, ven vamos a sentarnos – le guiñó un ojo y le ofreció su mano, ella la acepto al tiempo que sonreía un poco mientras se alejaban.

En ese mismo momento Len estaba muuuuy enojado, y al verlos irse de la mano pateo lo primero que vio, se acercó a una banca y comenzó a calentarse aún más el cerebro.

- "¡Claro vete con tu querido Ian! ¡Maldición ¿qué es esta sensación?" – cada segundo Len estaba más y más enojado, y el solo hecho de saber que ella estaba con Ian no lo ayudaba mucho.

Ian y Bianca habían llegado a una banca del jardín un poco retirada del lugar en donde se encontraba Len.

- Bueno ¿ahora si me puedes decir que tienes? – pregunto Ian viéndola con sus lindos ojos, ella solo lo volteo a ver.

- No lo sé, estoy muy confundida. . . en mis sentimientos.

- Te refieres a lo que sientes por Len ¿no? – (fue directo al grano) ella enrojeció un poco y asintió con la cabeza; Así empezó su conversación la cual le ayudo a poner en claro sus sentimientos, al final ella le dio un abrazo a su querido amigo.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- Si, muchas gracias – respondió con ternura – y a ver cuándo le dices lo que sientes a Anjia, de seguro te corresponderá – Ian se sonrojo por el comentario y sonrío.

- Tal vez se lo diga mañana – le guiño un ojo – pero creo que ya es hora de que regreses a tu reunión y yo a mis deberes.

- Gracias de nuevo, bye – Bianca le dio un beso en la mejilla y regreso por el mismo camino que habían tomado para llegar ahí, momentos después de que ella se hubiera marchado Ian tuvo un mal presentimiento así que la siguió.

Bianca estaba muy contenta ya que había aclarado todo, y a medio camino se encontró a Len que tenía la mirada perdida, ella se emocionó mucho y se acercó a él, que por cierto no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto amablemente, esto lo hizo regresar a la tierra y la volteo a ver, simplemente estaba hermosa, pero después reacciono.

- ¿Te importa? – dijo muy seco, lo que extraño a la chica.

- No en realidad, solo era una pregunta – respondió defendiéndose mientras se sentaba a su lado y el volteaba la cara hacia al otro lado.

- Mmm pues que bien – fue lo único que dijo y sin voltearla a ver.

- ¿Estás enojado por algo? – le pregunto dulcemente, pero también con algo de preocupación.

- No – le respondió aún más seco, algo que en verdad la hizo sentir mal, ¿por qué se comportaba así?

- Si lo estás y lo peor es que estás enojado conmigo ¿no? – esta vez se levantó y Len la volteo a ver.

- Ya te dije que no, y si tanto te molesta estar conmigo lárgate con tu querido Ian – también se había levantado y la veía con una mezcla de enojo y ¿dolor?. Al escuchar esto Bianca se helo a la vez que se enojaba.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver ahora?

- Nada – él cruzo los brazos al tiempo que volteaba en otra dirección, ella lo veía incrédula, jamás se hubiera esperado esta actitud en él.

- Pregunta ¿estas celoso de Ian? – le había atinado, pero Len no lo aceptaría nunca así que la volteo a ver con indiferencia.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por ti? - esto realmente lastimo a Bianca; En ese momento llego Ian que estaba escuchando su pelea y había decidido terminarla, solo que llego demasiado tarde.

- ¿Bianca? – Ian sabía que las palabras de Len la había herido, ella estaba muda mientras que él, por una parte sabía que había hecho mal y deseaba disculparse con Bianca, y por la otra quería matar a Ian en ese mismo instante; Bianca alzo la mirada hacia Len, la cual era ahora una mezcla de tristeza y enojo, lo que le rompía el corazón.

- ¿Sabes que Len? vete al diablo – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia el castillo, él se sentía muy mal y solo la observo sin atreverse a seguirla, porque según él ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse; Ian vio a Bianca entrar y después volteo a ver a Len.

- ¿Te digo algo?, eres un imbécil Len – el aludido solo lo observo.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? – respondió con enojo.

- ¿Sabes? Yo si amo a una chica muy linda y con muchas cualidades.

- Y esa chica es Bianca ¿cierto? - se le escapo el comentario mientras trataba de controlarse para no golpearlo.

- Temo que te voy a decepcionar, no, no es Bianca es Anjia su amiga, muy aparte es la bonita relación que tenemos Bianca y yo – Len lo volteo a ver con una mirada asesina.

- Ya déjame en paz – le dijo con rabia.

- Solo termino, tenemos una bonita relación ya que somos desde niños los mejores amigos y así será siempre, pero hay algunos idiotas que malinterpretan nuestra amistad en algo más – Len estaba a punto de golpearlo.

- ¿Me llamaste idiota? (solito cayo).

- Si te queda el saco, yo nunca dije quién. Ahora ella está molesta, espero que estés contento – Ian también estaba enojado, pero sabía que pelearse con Len no iba a arreglar nada, lo vio fijamente, se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

- ¡Maldición! – Len deseaba golpear algo (más bien a Ian) para que su enojo se disipara – "en verdad fuiste un idiota" – y después de recriminarse un par de veces se dirigió al castillo, invento un pretexto para acabar con la reunión y poder marcharse, ya en la limosina volteo a ver la habitación de Bianca pero la luz estaba apagada, mientras ella en la oscuridad veía como se iba la limosina de los Tao.

- Es un tonto – murmuro en voz baja al tiempo que unas lágrimas caían por su rostro, luego se cambió y se acostó, se sentía mal pero después de un rato pudo conciliar el sueño. Len por su parte llego a su casa a ahogar su penas en leche ya que sentía muy mal, pero también después de un rato se quedó dormido.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19. El momento esperado. . . LA BODA!

Y así llego el tan esperado día, todos iban de un lado para otro, se encontraban entre emocionados y nerviosos, pero los dos principales se encontraban muy confundidos y un tanto ausentes. Bianca había hablado con Ian, el la tranquilizo y le dijo que siguiera a su corazón y Horo aun sin saber lo ocurrido había animado a Len.

Al fin todo estaba listo, los invitados en la iglesia, Len en el altar y Bianca al final del pasillo, a su lado se encontraba su padre muy feliz, ella veía hacia todos lados cada vez más nerviosa, comenzó la marcha nupcial y empezaron a caminar, ella sonreía (de puros nervios); Len también estaba nervioso, y aunque ambos tenían un agradable sentimiento recordaban lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Bianca caminaba viendo hacia todas direcciones, había familiares, amigos y algunos desconocidos, y cuando llegaron al altar el rey Aoshi le entrego su preciada hija a Len al tiempo que se hacía a un lado, ellos se contemplaron un momento, se veían geniales, ella traía puesto su hermoso vestido de novia que era en capas o vuelos, con un solo tirante grueso que le daba una apariencia elegante pero a la vez cómodo y el traía el típico esmoquin negro, que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos, pero después desviaron la mirada hacia al frente, aún estaban un poco enojados por lo sucedido pero la gran alegría que sentían amenazaba con ganarles.

Transcurrió la ceremonia, y en el momento de decir su juramento los dos estaban súper nerviosos pero lo dijeron bien, luego llego el momento en que el padre pregunto si aceptaban al otro como compañero de toda la vida, los dos tardaron en contestar por lo que a sus madres casi les da un ataque, pero al último dijeron la grandiosa frase que los uniría para siempre.

'Si, Acepto'; Luego lo que más trabajo les costó, pero a la vez agrado fue el momento en que debían besarse, y aunque muy rápido fue más que suficiente para los presentes y para ellos.

Después de eso se dirigieron a la fiesta de las muchas celebraciones, Bianca sonreía y Len se portaba indiferente, y prácticamente entre felicitaciones se fueron distanciando.

- Felicidades – le dijeron sus amigos a Bianca.

- Gracias y gracias por venir – estaban Alexandra, Paloma con su novio Bryan =^.^= , y por supuesto Anjia y desde hacía algunos minutos su novio Ian; Le empezaron a desear lo mejor y ella se ponía roja por los comentarios de sus amigos (¿q le estarían diciendo? _ )

Mientras tanto el novio se encontraba con algunos de sus amigos que no veía desde hace algún tiempo, claro con excepción de a Horo.

- ¡Muchas felicidades joven Len! – le dijo una chica pelirosada.

- Gracias Tamao.

- Claro que por todo ¿eh?, por tu cumpleaños y por supuesto por tu boda – dijo otro chico de pelo verde y ojos del mismo color.

- Lizerg tiene razón amigo, y tú tanto que te quejabas de ella – dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa y recargándose en el hombro de Len.

- ¡Cállate Loro-loro! Y quita tu brazo de mi hombro! – se hizo a un lado mientras lo veía enfadado.

- Cállate tiburoncin – se pusieron frente a frente dispuestos a pelear (como siempre)

- Ya basta par de tontos, ¿ni siquiera por ser una reunión elegante pueden comportarse como personas de la edad que supuestamente tienen? – dijo una chica de pelo corto, rubia y con aires de supremacía.

- Annita tiene razón chicos jijijijijiji – dijo por ultimo un chico castaño y con unos audífonos naranjas en la cabeza.

- AY si tú Yoh, solo lo dices porque ella es tu esposa – le respondió Horo burlándose, la chica lo volteo a ver enojada y le dio una súper cachetada.

- Au! Eso dolió – dijo Horo2 sobándose la mejilla y con los ojos en forma de garabato _.

- Es para que aprendas, y tú Yoh no me vuelvas a decir Annita – el chico asintió aunque ambos sabían que lo seguiría haciendo, pero esto no había pasado desapercibido para otros jóvenes que se encontraban cerca.

- ¿Ya vieron a los amigos de Len? – pregunto Ian volteándolos a ver.

- Sí, son algo graciosos – le respondió su novia.

- Pero ¿vieron cómo esa chica le pego a Horo? – cometo Alex algo enojada.

- Sí, pero si yo fuera tú no me metería con ella – le recomendó Paloma al ver a la ruda chica mandando a los demás.

- Cierto – la apoyo Bryan.

Y mientras ellos opinaban Bianca solo se había quedado observando, el ver a Len comportarse como un niño pequeño le hacía gracia y en una de sus peleas Len volteo hacia esa dirección y se cruzaron sus miradas. Él dejo de pelear y se quedó viendo tiernamente a su ahora esposa, la cual le sonreía con dulzura (cuanta miel _) en esto estaban cuando sus amigos lo sacaron de su trance y comenzó a pelear de nuevo, Bianca solo sonrío y volteo a ver a sus propios amigos.

- Yo tengo que atender a unas personas (nunca falla ¿alguien puede decirme por que el festejado es el que siempre tiene que ver que no le falte nada a los invitados?), pero anda Alex ve y saluda a Horo – Alex y los demás se acercaron, se presentaron, estuvieron conviviendo un rato con los amigos del chico y después volvieron a separarse, Bianca los conoció más tarde por medio de horo cuando Len no estaba.

Y así paso la fiesta de cumpleaños y de boda, muy agradable y sobre todo divertida, pero llego la hora de marcharse a su nuevo hogar, lo cual hicieron después de despedirse de ½ mundo (por separado) y recibir la bendición de sus padres.

Un chofer los llevo hasta la que desde ahora sería su nueva casa, que era el regalo de bodas de Michael, la cual era hermosa y enorme.

Entraron en ella, pero ninguno de los 2 se hablaba aun, Bianca exploraba la casa con emoción y sorpresa.

- Me voy a descansar – un comentario que mas que para Len fue para ella misma y subió a su cuarto; Len estaba algo cansado así que decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso de. . . (adivinen de nuevo) Leche! Antes de subir a descansar.


	20. Chapter 20

_Bueno este es el último capitulo de esta historia q me encanta realmente, si llego a recibir algún comentario bueno xD pues pondré el extra que es un song fic q en particular ameee cuando lo hice, gracias por seguir esta historia, y pues perdón la tardanza, besos bye _

_Lizblak _

Capitulo 20. La noche de bodas.

Bianca se encontraba paseando por su nueva habitación algo nerviosa, hasta que encontró un libro, se acomodó en un sofá y comenzó a leerlo. Estaba tan cómoda en ese lugar. . . y había sido un día tan cansado. . .

Len había llegado a la habitación que ahora compartía con su esposa, estaba realmente muy nervioso, tomo aire, giro la manija y entro en el cuarto, empezó a revisar el lugar con la vista hasta que se detuvo en un lugar específico, su mirada se había llenado de ternura y ahora caminaba hacia en esa dirección.

- "Debe estar cansada" – se encontraba al lado de una chica dormida con una mano estirada y un libro caído en el suelo a sus pies, recogió el libro el cual suponía había estado leyendo antes de que la venciera el sueño, luego se inclinó un poco para quedar a su altura mientras la observaba.

- "Se ve tan hermosa. . .y aunque quiera negarlo en verdad la amo" – Bianca traía un camisón negro muy bonito, y también sexy, con una bata semi-transparente, Len se enderezo y se acercó aún más a ella, le quito algunos cabellos que tenía en la cara, ella se movió un poco pero no se despertó – "Lo mejor será que la lleve a la cama" – delicadamente la cargo con sus fuertes brazos y la coloco con sumo cuidado en su cama cuidando que no se despertara, ella comenzó a despertar, pero fingió seguir durmiendo, él

se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios

– Te amo Bianca – lo dijo en un susurro, pero ella lo había oído perfectamente, la sorpresa casi la había hecho abrir los ojos, él suspiro y fue a cambiarse.

- "¡¿Dijo que me ama?, si! Lo dijo!" – Bianca estaba sumamente emocionada, su corazón parecía a punto de estallar, pero pronto el cansancio la venció de nuevo.

Minutos después Len salió con su pantalón y la camisa de la pijama abierta, se veía muy bien, se metió a la cama pero no se atrevió a acercarse a ella por timidez, estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño cuando comenzó a sentir que Bianca se movía inquieta.

- "Tiene una pesadilla" – se acercó a ella, la abrazo y comenzó a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello, ella se calmó acurrucándose en su pecho y después de unos minutos comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

- "Huele muy bien, pero qué. . .? – al despertarse completamente no se movió, sentía como alguien le acariciaba el cabello, se sentía muy bien, entonces él se dio cuenta de que ella ya había despertado y se hizo un poco para atrás y ella se enderezo (aunque no quería) y ambos se sonrojaron a mas no poder, separándose tan solo un poco.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto él con su seriedad característica, ella recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero también lo que había dicho él antes.

- Si – bajo la cabeza, se notaba triste, el trato de desviar la mirada pero en vez de eso se encontró tomándola de la barbilla y alzando su cara, su mirada era melancólica.

- No me gusta verte así – había dulcificado su tono de voz.

- Ayer no decías lo mismo – volteo la cara hacia el otro lado, él se sintió mal, pero la obligo a verlo de nuevo.

- Ayer fui un idiota y debo admitir que estaba celoso, pero él me explico todo. . . perdóname. – Bianca se asombró por lo que acababa de oír y rápidamente se perdió en los ojos sinceros de su esposo que se iba acercando a ella.

- Si, te perdono – lo dijo casi en un susurro ya que sus rostros se iban juntando cada vez más.

- Esta bien – fue lo único que dijo Len antes de ponerle la mano en la nuca y besarla con ternura que en segundos pasó a ser pasión, fue un beso largo, envidiable, que solo termino cuando sus cuerpos les exigieron oxígeno.

- Creo que no fue mala idea – dijo Bianca con una sonrisa.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Len ya recobrando el aire, mientras que Bianca se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en el cuello, para luego susurrarle al oído. . .

-Que no fue mala idea el casarnos – Len se sonrojo e hizo a Bianca un poco para atrás, la vio fijamente con sus hermosos ojos.

- Creo que no – se acercó a ella y la beso intensamente, había tomado su cara con las manos, mientras que ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, él comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta llegar a los hombros de la chica, donde le comenzó a quitar la bata, luego empezó a besarle el cuello mientras que ella poco apoco le iba quitando la camisa, pasando por sus hombros y sus fuertes brazos, luego Len recostó a Bianca y comenzaron a despojarse de sus

ropas hasta que llego ese momento mágico que secretamente los dos habían estado esperando. . . después exhaustos pero felices se habían quedado abrazados, plácidamente dormidos en medio de una alegría inmensa.

Al día siguiente los primeros rayos de sol que se colaron por la ventana los encontraron aun dormidos, cuando uno de ellos comenzó a abrir sus lindos ojos color ámbar que brillaban con esa intensidad especial del amor, el cual volteo a ver a su esposa que, acomodada en su pecho, dormía plácidamente; Poco después la linda chica también comenzó a despertarse acordándose de lo que había sucedió, sonrió y volteo a ver a su amado.

- Hola Len, buenos días – se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Buenos días – le respondió al separarse, él también sonrió. . .se veía tan bien así.

- ¿Te digo un secreto? – le pregunto susurrándole en la oreja.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto él a su vez sonriendo.

- Te amo.

- ¿Te digo algo?. . .yo también te amo- la beso de nuevo con ternura, al separarse volvieron a acomodarse en la cama mirando hacia la ventana abierta.

- Oye, por lo que he visto parece que este pueblo es muy bonito ¿no crees? – comento Bianca con ánimos.

- Sí, lo es. . . este lugar me encanta por toda la naturaleza que tiene y sé que a ti también te gustará.

- Si tú lo dices ha de ser cierto, ¿te parece bien si después vamos a dar un paseo?

- Mmm, pero a caballo y. . .

- Hacemos una carrera, pero eres necio, sabes muy bien que te voy a ganar.

- ¿Tú?¿ganarme a mí?, si como no – respondió siguiéndole el juego.

- Pues aunque no lo creas.

- Pues. . . – pero antes de que dijera otra cosa Bianca lo beso apasionadamente, luego se separó de él y con una sonrisa. . .

- ¿Qué decías? – él la vio y sonrió de nuevo.

- Que te amo Bianca– le respondió mientras la abrazaba.

- También te amo Len.

FIN


End file.
